Sailor moon X reader
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: just thought I tried something new
1. sailor moon x reader

your a fan of sailor moon and the sailor scouts but there was new scouts that catch your attention As you were walking out of the school building you stop as you saw a girl with tan skin , dark purple eyes and white hair with blue highlights pulled in odango's wearing the same school uniform as you near the school gate , you heard from kids around your school saying she's mean and doesn't get close to no but ...

"Tsume ! " shouted a voice as you turn to see a girl with fair skin , teal eyes , orange long hair with a pink bow in her hair she ran to the girl tsume and you prayed she wasn't going to get beat up but to your surprised when she hugged her , tsume hugged her back .

"I missed you!"

"Crissy , we go to the same school " tsume said

"I know but we only got 3 classes together, and being away from you is lonely " Crissy said with a giggle

"(Sigh) let's go "

"Can we stop at the candy story ?"

"...fine " tsume said with a sigh as the two left the school, you found it weird how fast the 2 girls showed up at your school and how fast rumors were flying about her beating up someone and from then on that girl tsume hasn't made friends with no one but that girl who was friendly to a lot of people .

By the next day at lunch you watching as tsume and Crissy talked you wish to talk to them but you were kinda shy but when the bell rings they would be gone and by night you would get this feeling that you were being watched . you would hear on the News about a fire break out or see in the papers that sailor moon wasn't the only hero out there , girls in shadows would help sailor moon and disappear before a camera shot could be taken , they called themselves the seasonal Scouts , you wished you could met them but how

You stupidly waited out at night looking for something to happen and your stupid ass got kidnapped and got knocked out when you came to you were in a Warehouse as some guy was going on about capturing the sailor scouts and right there and then the sailor scouts appeared Sailor Moon did her sailor speech blah blah blah and she suck ! because the guy was really a monster in disguise But then a fire arrow was shot at him as you felt a cold wind brush on you as you looked to see the seasonal scouts and man did you have starts in your eyes

"Must we really be your clean up crew ?" Asked a scout in plum and brown sailor outfit sailor autumn was her name as she and another girl wearing lime green and yellow attacked the monster she was sailor spring and sailor summer saved you a scout that was dressed in pink and plum , after the fight sailor moon did a check on you but really you wanted to meet the seasonal but sailor winter was fighting with sailor Mars

"Um sailor winter " Winter looked to you and blow sailor Mars away with a winter breeze making her run around screaming from it being cold

"Yes" she said kindly

"I just wanted to ..." You started but got cut off

"We're the hell is your parents !?" she asked pissed

"Huh ?" this caught you off-guard saying you didn't think you were going to be asked that (but really who wouldn't asked you )

"Winter ! " sailor summer shouted

"What , im sure you would asked the same question "

"She's are fan so be nice " summer told her

"I was , please be smarter in the future kid or else you'll die by sailor Mars " winter said with a grin

"Hey !" Mars yelled as she shot her flame sniper at her but summer counter it with her fire arrow

"Gotta go kid " winter said with a wink making you blush as autumn leafs formed around them making the 4 scouts disappear you were super happy to have met the seasonal scouts that night , the next day you saw Crissy chasing tsume around as she was then tackled by her

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY UNTIL YOU BUY ME THE CANDY YOU STOLE FROM ME !" she screamed at her holding her down

" GET OFF OF ME !" tsume yelled

You had a sweat drop as you watch the two fight until you saw 2 other girls walk over to them one with plum color long hair and the other with pink hair in a ponytail . for some reason they resembles the Sailor seasonal but there's no way that could be true... Could it?


	2. new scout

Your name is (Y/N) and you a fan of sailor moon you admire her work that she keeps the world safe with the sailor scouts , also you like the new sailor scouts called the sailor seasonal and wish to be like them fight along side them, then one day when you were coming home from school you saw a (color of animal) with (color of animal eyes) and it gave you your wish of being a sailor scout . You were known as sailor (scout name)

you wear the basic form of a white leotard with a (color) collar that had 1 white stripe on it, white shoulder pads, and a (color) skirt, along with (color) chest and back bows. you wore (color) knee-high boots with a (color) border at the triangular top and (color) gloves with (color) borders. your accessories were a golden tiara with a (color) stone in the middle, (color) earrings , a (color) choker, and a brooch in the middle of your chest

after a day of practicing your fighting and getting a hang of your powers one night you were jumping and running across rooftops and houses and really wanted to see if you could find something to do until you saw 2 girls on a roof top looking down at something then you realize it was sailor winter and summer .You totally had a fan girl attack but you tryed to keep cool and went over to them

"Um h-hello" You said nervously as the two girls turn their heads to you

"Who are you ? "Winter asked a bit cold

"Uh I'm, I'm uh s- sailor (scout name) and I'm uh ..."

"A new sailor scouts ?" Sailor summer said cutting you off

"A newbie , interesting..." winter said with a slight smile that looked more of a grin

"Yes I am and I was wondering if maybe I could help if you guys were going to head into battle " you asked as you twiddle your thumbs looking down to the ground

"Sorry kid but since you're new we don't want you getting hurt"winter said as you looked up at what she said

"I may be new at being a Sailor Scout but I can assure you that I am good in battle !"

"I'm sure you are " winter said as she turned her back to you , you felt hurt that she didn't believe that you were good enough but you wanted to prove her wrong as you went over to the side of the building of where she was looking at and saw Sailor Moon and sailor Scouts fighting one of those Daimons , it was a Mutated dog that spits goo that stick to them and already sailor Jupiter and Venus was stuck and it was super fast

"Aren't you guys going to go help them ?" you ask that you turn to the two Scouts

"we're going to help them but right now we're trying to analyze on how are going to defeat it" winter said

"Right now all we got is my fire" Summer said

"but if you use your attack together it might be enough " you said

"Yes but no , it will jump as soon as we attack , we need to slow that thing down " winter said

"Then maybe ...I could help "

"Hm? How " winter asked looking to you

"Just leave that to me, all you two have to do is finish the job " you said as you jumped from the roof and summoned your (weapon name) .

You got the dog's attention as it started to bark at you as it changed after you , you swing your (weapon name) sending a couple of your attacks. It dodge your attack as The Sailor Scouts watched in amazement as you took on the daimon then you used your "special attack" when it try to jump on you but it fell to the ground

"Alright now !" You shouted as winter and summer fired there summer and winter forecast blast finishing it and in its place was a heart crystal as winter handed it to sailor moon.

"Good job newbie didn't think you had it in you" winter said complementing you as you felt your heart beating out of your chest and gave a big smile

"Thank you winter, does that mean I could join your team?"

"Maybe when you get better then will talk but as of now , no "

"What winter is trying to say is that you are really great but right now we can't accept any new members" summer said

"Yeah , what she said "

"And who knows maybe one day when you form a team for yourself we might even go head-to-head with each other " summer said with a grin as she and winter turned and disappeared in a Breeze of fire and snow

"Wow that was so cool !" You said with stars in your eyes

"Uh who are you " asked sailor Venus bring you out if your daydreaming

"Uh no one special, bye " you said as you jumped up onto a building and disappear from there sight, back home you told your (your pet name ) everything and hope one day if you could fight along side the sailor scouts and the seasonal scouts


	3. Paparazzi Sailor

Your name is (y/N) , you are 20 years old, you live alone in an apartment and you are a photographer for the towns newspaper in japan(that's were you live), you are really good at your job but the only job that you are normally assigned to is taking pictures of athletes or celebrities. Which was okay with you, but what you really wanted to do was take a picture of the seasonal Scouts. Any other photographers had tried multiple times of taking their picture Of the seasonal Scouts but would end up coming back to the office with their cameras smashed, broken, burned or covered with ice. other photographers was able to get pictures of Sailor Moon and the others, but was never able to Capture the new Scouts that arrived, and that is where your Story begins.

You woke up one morning got dressed and ran your ass to your job, which wasn't far away from your apartment, once there you got an ear-splitting scream from your boss mr. Hazelnut. (I know it's a funny last name but the last time you made fun of it you almost got fired)

"(Y/N) GET IN MY OFFICE. NOW!" He shouted with rage making you sigh as you went to his office

"You are 2 minutes late missy, I should have fired you the day you walked in!" he shouted as he paced back and forth smoking a cigar, which wasn't true you were actually on time he just likes to yell at you considering you don't talk back,

"Sorry sir I will do better next time"

"Good, that's what I like to hear now for your job, I want you to go to Osaka Japan and try to capture pictures of the seasonal Scouts, there a big hit you know" Your eyes widen when you heard this and couldn't believe you got the job that you've always wanted to do, the first time you mentioned about Sailor Moon and the seasonal Scouts he just laughed at you and made someone else to get their picture. sure it hurt when you didn't get the job, not to mention when you don't do a good job on your work your budget gets cut, you hated it when he did that but there was nothing you could do, this was the only job that was close to your apartment.

" I've already set up an apartment for you in Osaka for you to stay 4 days and try to hunt for those Sailor Scouts, if you are able to get both Sailor Moon and seasonal's... You will have more money in your wallet than you can handle" he said with a grin making you wonder if he was Serious or not.

You stood up from the chair giving him a salute with your camera in hand "I will do my best sir, I won't let you down!"

"You better, or else you're FIRED" he said "now leave i have a meeting at 2, the taxi is waiting for you as we speak , grab your things and get going!"

"Yes sir, right away sir" you said as you hurried out of the office quickly as you came out of the building to the taxi cab, you made a stop to your apartment for some clothes and stuff for your camera and then off to Osaka Japan you went. Once you made it to Osaka you found your apartment door and it was lovely it was bigger than your own apartment with a balcony, you can see all of the towns of Osaka, you set up your camera and your equipment's for tonight and went to bed.

night 1)

Your alarm clock went off as you forced yourself out of bed and got ready for the night, the only problem was you didn't know where they would be, you remember hearing from other reporters or photographers that they would only appear during the night if there is weird activity is around. Any activities normally happen downtown, so that is exactly where you went you went downtown and waited for a while in a tree to see if you can capture them that way, but who knew it was going to take so long for something to happen, just when you were about to give up you felt a cold breeze brushing upon your skin making you shiver. As you look around with your camera in hand that hang from your neck and was surprised to see one of the seasonal Scout she had tan skin, white hair with blue streaks pulled into two buns on two sides, she was dressed in white and light blue sailor uniform. Your eyes brighten up with excitement as you couldn't believe how adorable she was , next to her was a girl with long orange hair with a purple and was dressed in pink and dark purple sailor outfit.

"come out Agra, we know your here!" shouted the one in white , You didn't understand what they were talking about until you felt the ground shake making you grip onto the tree branch trying not to fall off, When the ground stopped shaking your eyes widen when you saw what appeared to be a yellow fox as it growled and bared its teeth at the two Scouts.

"bad dog , looks like I have to teach you some manners" said the one in white and she jumped forward at it ready to strike if it was smacked away with its tail sending her flying to the ground but was able to recover as she landed safely, the one in pink dashed at and shouted " fire arrow !" you saw that it was a arrow that was on fire but it multiplied into many shooting at the fox but it did no damage to it, the one in white jumped into the air as she shouted "winter star shower" you watched as a rain of ice shaped like stars came shooting down from the sky down on the Daimon, but before the attack could make contact with it it opened its mouth and let out a big fire breath melting all of the ice.

"well that's not fair " the white one said as she turned her attention to the one in pink" summer we have to..." she was cut off as she was hit by the beast's paw and hit the tree that you were in and was unconscious as you heard the one and pink scream out to her

"WINTER!" you look down at the unconscious Sailor Scout as you wanted to help her but was afraid to get caught by the Daimon, you looked over to the pink Scout who was in the heat of Rage, as a swirl of fire Vortex surrounded her entire body as she screamed out , her body was engulfed with fire energy as she charge forward at the beast giving it one Hard Punch sending it flying to the ground making a crater, but the Beast got back up and was ready to fight once again and so was she.

(remind me not to make her mad) you thought to yourself as you watched her fight the Daimon, your attention went back to the unconscious scout as you sigh knowing that you could ignore her forever you made your way out of the tree and landed next to her, you got a good look at her and smiled that she was still breathing and sighed in relief as you went to touch her but jump back when her eyes shot open, she sat up slowly giving you a cold glare sending shivers down your spine and before you knew it you were pinned to the ground with her ontop of you as you felt something cold pressed against your neck it was a dagger made out of ice

"You have one minute to tell me who the hell you are " you were unable t speak seeing she scared the living crap out of you. But her attention was drawn from the scream of the other Scout as she quickly got off of you and ran over to the other Scout, you flipped over onto your stomach to see what was going on as the one called winter embrace the one in pink

"summer,It's okay, I'm alright, you can stop now" she said as you saw the one called Summer was still in rage, her eyes were burning red, she slowly started to calm down as you felt something cold touches your head, you look up to the sky and saw that it was slightly snowing. Watching the snow fall to the ground it was beautiful and magical as it twinkled from the sky to the ground. You look back to the daimon that was gone then to the two Scouts and saw them embracing one another making you snap back to reality realizing that you had to take a picture of them you grab your camera that was hanging around your neck on the strap and held the camera up to your eye but came face-to-face with an unhappy sailor winter, as her dark purple eye stared into the lens making you slowly bring the camera down only to see that she was right in front of you

"um...sorry-HEY" you shouted as she snatched the camera off of you and threw it to summer who held it in her right hand with a grin on her face lighting it on fire, you stood there in shock realizeing why all the photographers always came back with their cameras burned or frozen.

"I hate pictures now go home!" winter said not looking to you as she started to walk away making you call out to her

"hey, why did you do that for? , don't you know how much that camera cost!?" you shouted

"I'll let you know when I start to care" she said continuing to walk but you walked in front of her and made her stop

"Now listen here kid you can't do that to me that's private property. If you're not careful I could have you arrested"You told her giving her the meanest glance you could muster but she only smirked at you putting one hand on her hip as she got close to your face

"Oh really, you're going to call the cops on me pretty girl, go ahead make my day" she said getting even closer to you making your cheeks heat up as you fell backwards and land on your butt only to hear her laugh. you got angry with this scout girl making fun of you, how dare she talk to you like this, you got backup as you grabbed her by the wrist only for her to look up at you

" you're coming with me, I'm sending you down to the police station for charges of assault " she stared at you blankly for a while and then smirked and before you knew it you was pulled in by her as she pumbled you a few shots here and there and left you laying on the ground with Dizzy eyes

"aw winter that wasn't very nice" summer said as winter dusted her hands in a satisfied manner

" I didn't rough her up that bad" she said and began to walk away with sailor summer disappearing from sight, you made it back to your apartment with pain in your body, as you fell on top of your bed with a grown

"ok, rule number one do not try to attempt to fight sailor winter" you said to yourself as you had to come up with some way to get a picture of the sailor seasonal and you weren't going to quit until you got that picture. by the next day you woke up and took a nice hot bath to ease your body from the pain that sailor winter gave you last night, you got dressed and decided to walk around osaka for a while and do some sightseeing, you walked out of your apartment and down a street until you found a little Dollar Store , you walked in and to the back where the drinks were and picked up a dr. pepper soda and a couple of snacks , you begin to worry what would happen if you didn't get those pictures of the cellar seasonal and how are you going to get another job if you got fired, you shook your head not wanting to think of that until the belle of the store rang as you heard two girls bickering about something

"I said no!" shouted a girls voice

"But you don't understand this is the only thing that matters to me it's life and death" said another girl's voice

"Then go die in a corner so I won't have to watch!"

"you're cold tsume"

"Thanks for noticing" you turn your attention to two girls both looked fifteen, the first one had tan skin. dark purple eyes and her hair was styled in two buns, her hair color was white with blue streaks and she had on a High School uniform. the other one had fair skin, orange long hair with a purple bow and teal color eyes. The one with the orange hair seems to be bothering the one with the two meatballs to death almost like she was on the verge of punching her

"I SAID NO AND THAT FINAL ! she shouted at her

"please just one time and that's all i ask" the one in Orange and holding up her hands and defense

"The last time I did this it took you almost a month to pay me back and I'm not making that mistake again" the bun head girl said as she opened the refrigerator door and took out a mountain Dew code red soda

"Red green or blue?" the bun head girl asked her friend

"Chocolate" the orange headed girl replied with shimmering eyes making the bun head girl grip the refrigerator door handle in anger

"crissy stop asking me ! "

"please tsume-chan , i just need one chocolate bar!"

"What happened to your allowance you got for this week? "

"it...it had an accident "

"Of course it did , and I'm sure that your credit card also suffered the same fate?"

"yes...so please please buy me just one chocolate bar"

"no, i'm not submitting myself just because of your..." she stop as the orange headed girl whispered something in her ear making her go red in the face she then took her by the hand and kissed it.

"Cold As Winter You Are My Dark" she said as the other girl sigh looking away from her shyly

"Hot Like The Sun You Are My Light" she replied making the orange headed girl smile" ok fine you can grab one chocolate bar"

"Yippee!, tsume you are the best!" she said hugging her friend as you smiled and went to pay for your things, as you were leaving the store your cellphone rang, you look at the caller ID and saw it was Your BOSS!

" oh no what am I going to do I don't have the pictures yet" he says scared of you hesitantly answered the phone

"h-hello?"

"(Y/N) DID YOU GET THOSE PHOTOS YET?! "

"Not yet sir but I am trying"

"You better or else you're fired you hear me!"

"Yes sir I will get those pictures right away" you said and hung up the phone , you sigh as you felt that someone was watching you, you turn around as you saw the two girls from the store looking at you. you Nervously laughed and went on your way back to your apartment and it was time for you to think of a way to capture a picture of the scouts, but first you had to go shopping for another camera. An hour of shopping for a camera you finally bought one of the Canon EOS 5Ds. you only hope that this one doesn't get destroyed, to make time go faster you decided to do more sightseeing around Osaka only to get hungry along the way, you stopped at a restaurant and Order yourself some food as you waited for your food you looked outside the window and watch people walk by only for your attention to be pulled by the two girls from the dollar store walked-in and with them was two other girls you haven't seen, you watch them sit in a booth together but you didn't pay no mind to it. Later your food came and you started to Chow Down, once your food was done you paid for it and started to get up from your seat only to stop as you saw something white go under your table, you looked under the table to find a white bunny rabbit with crystal blue eyes .

"aww are you the cutest little thing I've ever seen" you said with hearts in your eyes as you reached out to touch it only to stop when you saw some one walk over to your table , you looked up and saw it was the bun headed girl dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt with black pants and sneakers

"Excuse me but have you seen a bunny around with blue eyes?" before you can answer the little bunny hopped over to her catching her attention

"aw yuki, there you are, I thought I told you a thousand times not to run out of my bag" she said cuddling the bunny

"tsume did you find him ?!" shouted a girls voice as he looked over and saw was the orange headed girl

"yep, he's fine !" she said as she looked to you " i'm sorry if my bunny gave you some trouble while you were eating "

"No no it's okay he was no trouble at all...but isn't it against the rules to bring an animal in a restaurant?"

"Not if they don't see you" she said with the slightest smile that was almost a replica of Sailor winter" anyway thank you again and sorry " and with that she walked back to her table you gather your things and left the restaurant only to fill eyes on you but you ignored it, once back at your apartment you took a nap to get ready for tonight. Your alarm clock went off waking you up as you shut it off and got ready ,Your attempt on the Second night to take the pictures of Sailor winter and summer was failing drastically seeing she makes fun of you and always distroys the camra you bring with you , you are down to your Third night in the apartment and it was now or never. You walked around for a bit waiting for something to happen but almost for 3 hours nothing did happen just when you are about to give up you get snagged and pulled into an Alleyway you try to get away from the person as you then heard

"Stop moving or else you'll blow our cover" You knew who's voice that was, it was Mark, Mark is also a photographer and also works for the newspaper but even though his work is good and he gets the job done he normally likes to tease you, He let you go as you turn to face him

"Mark what the hell do you think you're doing here? I could have killed you"

"Coulda Shoulda Woulda honey but I already knew that you had no weapons on you so I took that risk" He said with a wide smile

"Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"Boss wanted me to come down to see how you were doing, and by the looks of things it doesn't look too good"

"What are you talking about I'm doing just fine without you around to bother me"

"Oh really then have you capture them yet?"

"... No not yet but I did see them yesterday they just broke my camera at that time though and I had to buy another one"

He shook his head and patted your head "Aww poor baby don't worry big brother Mark is here too help you" You really hated this guy the first day you met him he was always like this and the only reason why he was like this was because whenever you couldn't do anything he would always jump in to take that Glory from you but not today you were going to prove this bastard wrong, you slap his hand away and said

"Up yours Mark I don't need your help now go away" you said turning to leave but he grabbed your arm as he pulls you back into the shadows as you were going to say something he covered your mouth and pointed at head as you looked over to see some sort of robot roaming around

"What is that thing?" you asked in a little whisper

"The only thing I can say is that thing is not human" Mark said then the robot turned its head towards you making you two freak out and make a run for it, you two dashed out of the alleyway and started to head down the street as fast as you could, you look behind you to see if you lost that thing but no it was right on your tail running at full speed, as it past you like a gust of wind making you fall flat on your face.

"Ow" you look over to Mark who was in the robot's grip as it started to absorb his energy , the robot drop Mark as he was unconscious as it started to make its way to you, you were scared to death not knowing what to do and just before it can get you, you screamed out as a rains of Multicolor rose petals hit the robot

"Hold on hot head that's not food" said a voice as you looked over and saw two Scouts that wasn't the ones from last night it was difference Scouts, one Scout had Fair skin, pink hair that reaches to her back ,dark teal color eyes and was dressed in a lime green and yellow sailor outfit, the other one had tan skin ,plum colored hair that reaches almost to her knees, brown color eyes and was dressed in a plum and brown color sailor outfit. The robot looked at them and went after them, the one in Brown went after the robot as the lime green one came over to you

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you" You told her as you got up

"Please you must go find a place to hide so we can take care of this and don't worry about your friend when the monster is gone he will return back to normal" You just stared at her in disbelief wondering if that was true or not but even if it wasn't true you didn't care you hated Mark anyway. You did what you were told as you hidden somewhere and waited until the fight was over as you were hiding you just remembered that this is a great opportunity for you to take snapshots of this battle and that's exactly what you did and you were so happy that you were able to get multiple shots of the two Scouts fighting the robot. When the battle was over you hidden your camera bag for them not to see. The girl in Brown had a white ball in her hand as she went over to Mark kneeling down to him putting it over his body as he glowed a white color, you went over to see if he was all right as the girl in brown looked up to you.

"Don't worry about your friend, he will be fine" she said as she got up and went over to you and held her hand out making you look at her confused at what she wanted

"Hand it over please"

"What... Do you mean hand what over?"

"We're not dumb, we know that you took pictures of us in the battle so would you please hand us the camera" She said showing no emotion in her face she was polite unlike sailor winter, you couldn't believe she saw you or maybe she saw you when the fight was going on.

"Well about the camera..."

"Yes I understand that you're trying to do your job but I can't allow you to leave with those photograph in hand"

"but why, I don't understand why are you guys doing this why do you destroy all cameras every time we take a picture of you"

"Isn't it obvious "she said with a Sly grin appearing on her face "we want to stay unknown to the world"

"You want to stay unknown ? But why, I don't understand"

"I cannot explain anything else to you other than that I cannot allow you to leave with those photos"

"Well you're not getting this camera you're going to have to fight me to get it "you said trying to be tough as the one in brown just looked at you and sigh

"Very well" she said and with a snap of her fingers roots busted from the ground and had you pin from the wrist to the ankles as you weren't able to move, the one in lime green went over to you and took the camera out of your bag and hand it to her partner

"wait you can't do that, that's private property!" You shouted

"I know and we're sorry "and with that she crushed it in her hand easily making you gasp, the two girls started to walk away as the roots let you go making you fall to the ground

(Great there gose $158 down the drain) you thought looking down at the broken camera. You looked to mark who was starting to wake up as he looked to you

"Hey what happened?"

"Me getting fired that's what's going to happen" you said sadly as you begin to walk away as you ignore the calls of Mark, once back in your apartment you face defeat knowing that even if you did get another camera it would just get destroyed again. You only had 1 day left and there was no way for you to get another camera and try to hunt for the Sailor seasonals now. By the next day you spent the last day in the park sadly depressed and upset for the fact that you will get fired and lose the job that you actually loved. You let out a long sigh as someone sat next to you, you look over to see the bun head girl

"Hey why are you so sad " she asked not looking at you as her eyes was looking up at the sky

"That's nothing for you to worry about kid, I'm sure you wouldn't even understand anyway"

"I may be a kid but that doesn't mean I won't understand you , so talk to me while I'm still able to talk" she said kind stern

"... Okay I was sent here by my mean boss to take pictures of the seasonal Scouts but I am unable to, you see every time that I run into them and try to take their picture they always destroy my camra "

"You don't say..."

"I do say, and now without those pictures I am going to get fired tomorrow, I guess I have no choice but to move somewhere else when I get back"

"What do you mean, your boss is going to fire you just because you didn't get some stupid sailor pictures?" she asked

"That's right"

"Then why don't you quit the job before he could even fire you and go work somewhere else?"

"I would love to but in order for me to do that I would have to move to the job that is closest to my apartment and in order to move I need money and I don't have money like that, my one and only chance was if I could get the Sailor season pictures I would be rolling in dough, he said he will pay me extra but I'm starting to think even if I did get those pictures I wouldn't get anything" The girl next to you was silent for a minute and then said

"So that's it... You're just going to give up and let your boss Ruin your life? ,If I were you I would do whatever I can to get those pictures and even if I did fail I'd used the last bit of research that I have to get it, and if it does fail I would go back to my boss look him dead in the eye , flipped the table and say up yours and leave" She said punching her fist into her hand

"Nobody's going to Ruin my life and get away with it even if I don't have the money I need to get the food I want or the clothes I want, I am determined to do my very best and there is no way in hell that some big bad bully is going to try to bring me down" You are surprised by this girl's enthusiasm for some reason you kind of did see winter in this girl even though she did look like her or maybe she was just a fan

"Thank you for your kind words uh"

"its tsume and Anytime" she said looking over to you and smiled

"nice to meet you im (y/N),You know for some reason you do remind me of Sailor winter"

"I do?"

"Yes for some reason I feel like you are her in some way"

"No way in hell you'll capture me in a skirt" she said crossing her arms and stood up

"Well I have to go , my friends must be looking for me, We were playing hide-and-seek but I guess when I play hide and seek I'm not really seeking anybody" She said with a giggle as she started to walk off and wave goodbye to you, you smiled to youself as you watched tsume walk off as you then started to get the feeling of trying once again to capture a picture of the sailor seasonals but there was one problem you didn't have a camera as you look over on the bench tsume was sitting at you saw a red camera sitting there , you picked it up as you saw a note under it and it said

(never give up on your dreams don't let today's troubles bring you 't let life little obstacles keep you from trying don't let your fears keep you from dreaming don't give up for any reason and believe in yourself)

you almost got yourself tearing up as you read the note but you wipe your tears away as you hurried back to the apartment unknown to seeing 4 girls watching you

night came and It was your final night as you Went to look for the sailor seasonals, it didn't take long for you to find them...but wait there was 4 of them?! You only heard about winter and summer , this made your job alot better

An hour later )

You slipped on a trail of ice making you crash into a trash can getting you all dirty, you were on your hands and knees as you heard the laughing sailor winter.

"Winter !" You screamed as you growled

"Yes? " she asks switch a singing voice as she held the red camera in one hand looking at you with a grin, she was toying with you now as the other four watched this game if cat and mouse play on, you would chase her around the park to get your camera back from her but she was to fast for you as she pulled a lot of tricks to make you fall or slip.

"I'll get you back for that winter ! " You said trying to stand on the now icy field she created.

"I would so love to see you try lady" she said with a giggle as she glided with ease on the ice like she had on ice skate

"Winter maybe you should give back the camera" said the one in lime green known to be name sailor spring and the one in brown was sailor autumn.

"Why , I'm not hurting her or anything" she said

Please winter I kneed that camera" you said pleased with her as she looked to you and sigh , Later that night you sat on the bench telling the scouts why you need the picture of them only to hear winter growl about something as all of them agreed to let you take a picture of them but of course summer had to keep winter from the next day you sent the pictures to your boss, You smiled happily knowing that you finally got the pictures, you got a call from your boss saying good job and that you will get your paycheck in the mail, you walked packed your suff in the cab to get ready to head back to japan until you saw Mark who started bothering the crap out of you about the pictures and how were you able to get them

"Mark will you just go away leave me alone!"

"I'm not going until you tell me exactly how are you able to do that, I stayed up almost all night to find the sailor Scouts and I wasn't able to get any pictures!" he shouted

"Well maybe because I'm lucky and you're not"

"Lucky my butt , that has nothing to do with it , that has to do with your profession you have to be a true photographer in order to capture something that rare and you are no professional photographer." He said laughing at you just when you are about to punch him, bun head and her friends showed up

"Hey photographer lady did you get the pictures you needed?" tsume ask as she and the others were licking lollipops, you smiled how cute and innocent they were but always had the feeling that they've always knew exactly where you were at the right time.

"Actually yes I did get the pictures and it's all thanks to you really

"you don't say ?"

"yes without your talk at the park that day I would never have found the strength to continue what I was doing and I should really thank you bunhead" you said as tsume Tilted her head to the side from the nickname you called her

"by the way i wanted you to meet crissy, hazel and Rachel" the three girls wave hi to you

"so are you leaving" haze asked

"yeah im off to japan again and maybe on my vacasion i'll be back to se you girls again" you said as you heard Mark calling out to you making you glare at where he was holding his suitcase and stuff over to the taxi

"Get your butt over here and help me!" he shouted as you so wanted to beat him up

"Is that your boyfriend?" crissy asked

"no , he's just a bastard that I work with ,I really hate him though"

" oh really ? Would be a shame if he got into an accident?" hazel said with a giggle ,Your attention was grabbed by Mark as he made his way to you and just as he lifted his hand to hit you tsume jumped in the way and caught it

"I'm sorry but your not allowed to hit a lady" she said coldly as she tightened his grip on his wrist making him cry out as he pulled his hand away from her

"Stupid kid , mind your own business this has nothing to do with you" he shouted

"When it comes to hurting a lady it does " crissy said as hazel and Rachel stood in front of you as well, you couldn't believe that these four were trying to protect you. Mark lunch at them as tsume grab them by the shirt and toasted him to the side away from you as he landed on the side of the concrete walkway, he got back up only to meet 3 unhappy girls cracking their Knuckles and looking down at him with an evil grin, the only thing you heard was him crying Uncle as the girls threw punches at him then you turn to tsume who was waveing her hand in your face

"Listen, I know it's going to be harder from here on out so please don't give up on your dreams again and don't let anybody push you around. You can't be good at something if you don't try" She said looking at you seriously, for a split second you could have sworn that you saw sailor winter telling you the same thing until you realize who she was making you smile and nodded and got in the taxi cab as the other three girls joined her side and started to wave goodbye to you as The cab drive off until you couldn't see them anymore

END!


	4. sailor sun meets winter and summer

Your name is (Y/N) and you Are Sailor Sun. You've been a sailor for a long time that you didn't think you needed a teammate to back you up in battle, you're kinda hard headed and courageous ,even when sometimes you do end up getting hurt from your recklessness, when you're not a Sailor Scout and in school you are kind-hearted to others and have lots of friends. During your time from fighting the evil negaverse and saving the town by your self like a hundred times you decided to take a break from it all and what better way to get away from your American life than spending it in Japan, you arrived in Japan one day and went to your apartment that had your things, you also bring along your best friend sol, and orange cat with golden eyes. Seeing that you are bored you decided to go to the grocery store to pick up something for lunch as you walked into the grocery store you started to pick up things you wanted to eat as you walk down the aisle to get a drink you stopped as he saw a girl looking through the selection of sodas, she had fair skin, long orange hair with a plum-colored bow. You have to admit she was pretty , she caught you staring at her teal color eyes look into your Amber eyes, she gave you a smile as she tuck some of her hair behind her ear

She gave you a little Japanese bow as she left with two sodas in her hand and went to the checkout desk and left the store, you didn't know why but she gave off a weird energy, you thought in your head as you continued on with your shopping, once that was done you decided to head home but was stopped from hearing a crowd of people shrieking and distressed as you saw people looking up and when you looked up you are surprised to see a person falling from a ten-story building, you put your hand in your pocket that had your transformation stick in it as you grip it tightly allowing it to Glow but then stopped when the person was swept into the air and carried to safety, you didn't get a good look at the person the only thing you were able to see as you try to push your way through the crowd was a white cape ,the person leap into the air landing on building disappearing from the people. You couldn't believe what you saw ,was that a Sailor Scout? You weren't sure so you decided to head home to see if sol knew anything about Scouts here in Japan,

(sol is your companion cat that made you into a Sailor Scout)

once back home you told sol everything that happen, to your surprise he told you there are sailor scouts here in Japan but he was unable to locate their exact location at the time. So you decided to do a Stakeout at night, you were running on top of rooftop scouting the area until you stopped in your tracks to hear an explosion that was coming from downtown, you was excited for some action as you hurried up to get to where the fighting was going on, what's that you were surprised to see sailor Scouts as one of them was dressed in blue and red and to your knowledge it was sailor Moon, sol told you everything about the sailor moon and her scouts. You saw them fighting bull like monster and decided to help them, after the fight the scouts were really impressed at how strong you were.

"You must be the new Scouts around here, I'm sailor moon" she said holding out her hand for you to shake You looked her hand and then back at her as you gave a smile and took it

" my name is Sailor Sun nice to meet you and you're right I am new here"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sailor Sun, this is Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Sailor Mercury" she said introducing you to her Scouts as they all said hi

"Good thing you got here we were getting manhandled by that bull" said Sailor Venus

"I know which is kind of funny seeing winter and summer never seem to miss a fight when were in trouble, I wonder what's the holdup?" Jupiter said, hearing the two names caught your attention

"And who exactly is Sailor summer and winter? Are they companions of yours?" you ask them making sailor Mars blurred out

"Are you kidding me those guys are nuts, there just a bunch of Sailor wannabes that like to appear and disappear when they want to "

"Now now Mars don't be like that, winter and summer have their own way of fighting and so we need to respect their space" said Jupiter trying to calm Sailor Mars down

"That's a bunch of lies and you know it, those two have been nothing but a couple of brats ever since we met them. humph I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason why they didn't show up this time was because they were taken out by another stronger daimon than them"

"Are they really that bad ? " you asked

"not really " said mercury

"sailor mars just hate them because she's always getting beat by sailor summer " Venus said making Mars even angrier

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Do you know where I can find them? " you asked

"You won't be able to, they appear and disappear when they want and if you ask me they're just a bunch of show off sailor scouts that just want atten.." mars was cut off as a snowball smacked her in the face

"You talk too much Mars" said a voice as you turn around to see 2 sailor's, one in white and light blue and the other in pink and dark purple.

"sailor summer , winter you came" sailor moon said

"yeah, sorry for being late but we had problems of are own" the one in white said as the one in pink looked to you making you feel like you know her from somewhere

"look winter, a new scout" the pink one said pointing to you

"hm? sailor moon your getting new members ?" the white one asked

"no, we just met , winter this is sailor sun, sailor sun meet sailor winter"

"sailor ..sun?" winter said looking at you as you two looked at each other

"...nice to meet you sun"

"yeah you to.."

"Just one thing if we cross paths one day, stay out of my way and you won't get frostbite" she said coldly

"right, I'll keep that in mind and same goes to you" you said with a grin, the little reunion was interrupted as three daimon appeared but it wasn't anything like the daimon you've seen it was A hunchbacked creature with two arms, four spindly legs, a doll's head for a face and a small motor in its back. It is about the same size as you.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" sailor moon screamed

"not sure , who cares its history when I'm done with it" you said as you charge at the thing and it attacked as it Swipe at you that knocked you to the ground, as the motor on its back started to ramp up making the flames shooting from its back, as a charge at the scouts they dodge out of it way in time , you get back up and used your ( Rising Sun attack) its a yellow sphere shaped like the sun. it's hit the Monsters but it didn't destroy it ,you were starting to get really frustrated with this thing as you look over to winter and summer and saw them just standing there watching the battle going on

"Are you kidding me, why aren't you two helping us!?" you shouted at them

"we are helping you but right now we're just analyzing the situation here" said sailor summer

"summer keep sharp" winter said as she ran at the thing and heard the motor on its back started to ramp up as she jumped out of its way as it charged at her as she landed behind it and shot 3 ice arrows at it making it cry out in pain, but it wasn't destroyed it just turned to face her again as it ramps up the motor again and charged at her. You didn't get what they were doing until you finally realized it they were calculating what this thing can do and you have to admit that it was pretty much genius,

"Okay tell me what you got?" you ask winter as you went to her side

"ok there are two thing about this thing we should know close attacks wont work but far attacks will , dont get to close or else you will go flying " she said as sailor Jupiter went flying past them

"thanks for the heads up" you said

"you scouts might want to move !" winter shouted at sailor moon and the others

" wanna team up and fish this thing?" you asked as sailor winner nodded

"ok summer time to play hard ball" winter said as summer zoom past you fast making you shock at how quick she moved she dodge the daimon attack as it dashed at her and tryed to hit her , she made her hands catch fire as she dashed at it punching hard enough in the face that he flue back words, you looked to see a cracked face on the doll face

"alright lets go !" winter said as you two attacked together and finally it was destroyed but there was no heart crystal just some... teeth?!

"what, is this ?" you said picking it up

"what do you think it is?" winter said

"i don't think i want to find out" sailor moon said hiding behind winter,then a crash of Thunder grabbed all of your attention as you all look into the sky only to see a circus tent and there was A floating, jellyfish-like organism made of black sludge and doll parts.

"well it looks like we have a new visitor" winter said

"Looks like the circus is in town"summer said, you watched as the little black floating things multiplied making you sigh as all of you get ready for the next battle up ahead.

end


	5. I only have eyes for you:Haruka x reader

You were walking with your friend Serena from school talking about her favorite snakes and junk until she told you about Haruka dirt dirt bike race that was happening today you agreed to go with her and I'll see you guys went once you guys got to the track you guys still in the same as Haruka name was called out, your face blush a soft pink when she wave to you , you had this hug crush on her and you hope she knew it to but what you didn't know was that she did

The race began and off they racers flue across the track your heart was beating from the excitement and hoped she win , it was close but Haruka was able to win . The crowd went wild when the race was off but you the notice that Serena was gone so you went to look for her and some how found your self in the back were the trailers were

Hey you ! Your not supposed to be back here said a man as he was about to grab you but was stop

"She's with me " you looked to see haruka in her red and white biker outfit , the man left you two alone as you felt your heart beating fast again

"So (y/N) did you enjoy the race?"

"Uh yeah it was really cool " you said almost stuttering as she gave you a smile

"If you want we can go back to my trailer so we can talk "

" I would but I came here with Serena and I lost track of her "

"Knowing her she must be..."She was cut off and someone called her name you turn around and see Michiru walking over to her with a bouquet of flowers this kind of broke your heart seeing that you knew those two were close but at the same time felt like a 3rd wheel every single time Michelle would make an appearance

"these are for you" she said handing the bouquet to Haruka

" thank you Michiru but I thought that you had to be on a showing today"

" I do but that's in another hour "she said as she then turned her attention to you "hello (y/N) how are you?" she asked with a smile

"I'm... ok" you said as you then told Haruka that you will see her later she didn't want you to go but you made a lie saying you had a test for school in the morning and you quickly left without her saying another word. By the next day you walked home alone seeing you wanted to be alone from what happened yesterday you were kinda mad about it but sigh and but what was the point of being mad over spilled milk I'm not a clap of Thunder crashed and it started to rain

"great it starts to rain when I don't have an umbrella stupid rain! " You shouted then an umbrella was put over you as looked over to who did it and surprise surprise it was the love of your life

" Haruka?"

"Hey, wanna walk home together?" You Smiled and nodded as you guys walked home it was quiet through half of the walk you didn't know what to say or what to do , you wanted to tell her tell her your feelings but couldn't

" (y/N) " haruka called to you breaking you from your thoughts as you looked over to her quickly

"Yes "

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something"

"Talk to me about something... What is it?"

"How should I put this... Is not going to be easy for me to say but I think... I might " You listen and hope for her to finish as she then stop walking make you stop as well

"A human's heart is too gentle for me to destroy and for one that is as pure as yours I do not wish to hurt" she said as she looked to you giving you that sexy smile of her's

"Haruka what are ..." You were cut off as a pair of lips smashed into yours, your eyes widen as you soon realize that Haruka was kissing you she then pulled away looking deeply into your eyes as your face blush a deep red

"I want you to know even though Michelle May show affection for me, I only have eyes for only you"

"Oh Haruka ,I love you too "You said giving her a hug as she chuckled and hugged you back then pulled you into another kiss but this one was more with love and passion and there is where you two remain


	6. Setsuna x reader

You live in the 30st Century with the Sailor Scouts in the future but since the negaverse was going on you stayed back to keep neo queen serenity safe , you are sailor light you are very beautiful and you enjoy watching the sun rise and set everyday, that's exactly what you were doing now ,you were in the grassy field watching the sunset until you remembered that you had to be somewhere and that was to go see your best friend Sailor Pluto you made your way to the gates of time through the fog as a silhouette appeared.

"Hey Pluto" you said waving to her she gave you a sweet smile in return, you stayed with her for what seemed like hours just talking about anything that was on your mind you and Pluto had a long good history even though she was the gatekeeper of time and she didn't go anywhere very much you always made time to go see her because you got a crush on her but you were so good at hiding it you thought she didn't even know ,then again half of you felt like she didn't like you the same way you liked her ,you new that she had feeling for prince Endymion, you didn't want to believe it but every time he would show up her face would be red

You didn't think you would ever find a place in her heart so you stole one of her time keys and run away to the 20st century, you got used to living there along with your new friends Serena who turned out to be sailor moon along with the other sailor Scouts until that special day when you and Serena were walking home talking about the movie you guys seen last night you heard a voice that you haven't heard in a long time, You turn around to seeing a woman with dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red looked like Sailor Pluto but the more you looked at her you begin to realize that it was her

"(Y/N) , it's been a long time" she said with a sweet smile you don't understand why she was happy to see you , you thought that she would be mad at you for running away, Serena said that she will talk to you later and went on home leaving the two of you alone as you began to walk with her to the park you kept your eyes glued to the ground not wanted to make eye contact, looking back on what you did you kind of regret it and wish you could somehow changed it but you know you couldn't

"You know when I got word that you were here I was actually relieved" she said But you didn't reply not knowing what words you can say that could actually make this even better

"I thought you got lost in the time warp and would never see you again but when small lady told me that you were here assisting sailor moon the other sailor Scouts I was filled with joy that you weren't lost and was safe... Words can't explain how much I miss you" You stopped in your tracks as you looked over to her and saw her crying before you could say anything she pulled you into a warm embrace

"Why did you run away like that you don't know how hard I tried to look for you" She said through her crying

As she helped you closer

"I'm sorry... I just thought that your life is be more easier without me in it... " you said sadly "Seeing that he meant more to you than I will ever be" she pulled away from the hug looking at you kind of shocked from your words

"him? What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about the prince I know that you like him and you can't lie to me and tell me that you don't when really you do... I thought that if I was gone then maybe you will finally get your chance ...I thought I was holding you back from that" You said looking away, She cup your face in her hands as she give you a warm smile

" (Y/N) whatever makes you think that I had ever had feelings for the prince? I know it may seem that way but really I don't have those type of infections for him, I gave them to someone else"

"Really, then... Who do you have love for ?" you asked And then was pulled into a kiss , you were shocking you but you got over it and close your eyes and kissing her back enjoying it

"I only have one key to open one door and that is your heart" She said pulling out the necklace key that was around your neck that was color silver with a ruby red heart Jewel in the center

Homeless replica of her sailor staff.

"I love you Setsuna"

"I love you to (Y/N)"


	7. my little blue jay Yaten x reader

One night you were out having fun with your friends doing karaoke and until... You were fall to your death, now I'm pretty sure you're wondering why your falling to your death, it's because a weird monster with horns snatch you up as you were walking out of the shop and held you hostage from the Sailor Scouts, you're going to be its next meal until a laser hit its knocking you from its grip as you started to fall. Before you hit the ground you were Swept Away in someone's arms you, opened your eyes and look up to your hero only to meet a pair of beautiful lime green eyes

"Are you ok miss?" She asked as you continue to stare in her eyes, she gave you a soft smile letting you down and told you to go somewhere that is safe you wanted to know who that scout was but that was a week ago, the Scouts that saved you was sailor healer remind you of the boy name from school Yaten kou , he was mysterious and sweet and you really wish to get to know him only problem was that a lot of girls were falling all over him and always surrounding him wherever he goes you didn't want to bug him so you just greeted him in the mornings and said good bye to him when school was over

Until one day he heard your singing in the music room, after class one day the two of you started to become close and start talking about music and other stuff and of course the girls in school would give you death glares but you didn't care you were yaten friend and that's all that matters

"Hey (Y/N) wanna eat with us ?I'm sure yaten would love to see you" Said seiya making you blush a bit

"Uh no , I don't think that's such a good idea I don't want to feel like I'm stalking the guy"

"Stocking him ? you're all that he ever thinks about let alone talk about " seiya took your hand and pulled you over to the spot where yaten te lunch at you could felt your heart racing when yaten looked to you

"Hey yaten (Y/N) wanted to eat lunch with us isn't that cute "

"You made here come didn't you?" he asked seiya

"What , me , nah she did it herself " seiya said and him and taiki ran off somewhere leavening you two alone , it was a hard for you to talk to yaten and you try your best not for your emotions get the best of you but seriously how can you not fall for this guy

"(Y/N) , we have a concert coming up would you like to go with me?" he asked looking to you as you smile

"Of course I would love to" you said to him as he gave you a VIP pass for you to come backstage when the concert was over. After lunch you and your friends walked home from school the only thing running through your mind was that you couldn't wait for that concert to come this was your first date with yaten..wait , was it a date.

3 days later it was concert time and you were in your most fabulous outfit ever you watched as the three lights sing a song about hypnotized and trapped into their Melody , you wish one day you could sing with them and be on the same stage with yaten

But a thought came to your head were you even good enough to stand by his side on a stage to even sing, when the concert was over he noticed that you haven't been yourself lately he told him it was nothing I tried your hardest to hide it until you had to go home which he walk you and before you could go in the stopped you

"(Y/N) , what's wrong you haven't been yourself lately and you can't lie and say that there's nothing wrong with clearly there is"

"I'm telling you it's nothing" you said looking away from his emerald green eyes he took you by the hand making you look up to him

"Could you please sing for me my little blue jay?" he asked in a sweet voice making your heart go pitter-patter

"... You want me to sing?"

"Yes I would like to hear that song of yours once again, you know the one that I heard you sing"

You sigh as you close your eyes and began to sing " it's over isn't it " from Steven Universe such a beautiful song might I add ( I did a little editing with the lyrics to make it sound like you had a bad love thing going on , sorry if it sucks )

I was fine with a man

Who would come into my life now and again.

I was fine 'cause I knew

That i didn't really matter until i met you.

I was fine when you came

And we fought like it was all some kind of game

Over love, who he choose.

After all those years, I never thought I'd lose.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and now he gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

War and glory, reinvention

Fusion, freedom, your attention,

Out in daylight, my potential,

Bold, precise, experimental,

Who am I now in this world without you?

Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt you?

What does it matter, it's already done.

Now I've got to start all from the start.

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and im gone.

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

Once the song was over you opened your eyes to see yaten eyes full of tears

"Y-y- yaten why are you cry ?!" He didn't say anything you cup his face whipping his tears away then he pulled you into a hug

"I'm sorry he hurt you"

"...yaten" He held you closer then pulled away from the hug then kissed you, his lips was soft and so warm you return the kiss I until you guys broke for air

"Yaten before things get a little bit awkward from what just happened I just want to let you know that I'm..."

"I already know my little blue jay" this shocks you but then again you thought that maybe saiya might have told him and from then on you and yaten had become a couple and your wish did come true with you standing on the same spot light with the three lights and your man yaten


	8. My melody Saiya kou x reader

You were in music class playing your ( instrument name) , you were really good at it but at times you would get lost in your music that it would catch everyone attention , you had this thing that when you hear a certain type of music in your head you would play on your own beat and not with the teacher asking something you would get into trouble for that

"(Y/N) !" The teacher called to you make you snap out if your daydreams

"Yes sir?"

"You're doing it again"

"um.."

"Just as I thought , day dreaming again , PAY ATTENTION OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THROWN OUT OF THE CLASS WITH YOUR FRIEND!" he shouted pointing to saiya who was looking at you dazed, you apologize again and tried to play with the class but ...you got thrown out and so was Saiya Because he wanted to

"Well this is no surprise" Saiya said as he looked to you make you blush

"Want to skip and go have some fun somewhere else ?"

"What , really?"

"Sure "

"Uh ok I guess" Saiya smiled then took your hand and ran down the hall with you out of the school, once you got fair enough he stop running , you guys took a break at the park then dedicated to go karaoke , you guys sang a lot even with each other after that you went to the arcade of game and had a lot of fun. After the 100 game play he took you out ,you tryed to reconsider but he was able to convince you and take you to a restaurant not a fancy one just one that is very pretty

"Saiya thank you for the lovely day out "

"I should be thanking you"

"Why"

"I never had that much fun before ,Well should I walk you Home?" He asked as you looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting

"Hm, well I guess that would be fine " You said as he walked you home and got to know more about him and he got to know more about you , once home waved and was going to go in but stopped

"Hey Saiya" you said looking to him as he looked to you

"Hm..?"

"Do you mind if we...could do this again some day ...I mean when your not busy"

"Of course, but..." He said as he got closer to you and pulled you to him and kissed you "only if you become my melody" he whispered in your ear

"y...your..melody..Uh...sure " You said still in shock as he smiled and wave bye to you , as you stood there for while before snapped back and then jumped for joy at what just happened


	9. Prince Diamond X reader

Prince Diamond sat alone in his throne room looking at the Hologram of the Neo Queen Serenity sipping his glass of red wine every passing minute he thought it was time to let his dream of being with neo queen serenity go and go to earth to release some stress, he was walking the streets looking like a normal human, prince Diamond came to the cafe that catch his eye , he walked in the cafe and Oder and cup of coffee after reading what as on the board until he realized he didn't have money to pay before anything could happen a hand came over and payed the lady, diamond looked to see a beautiful girl

"uh thank you" he said as he soft pink blush appeared on his face

"your welcome " she said sweetly with a smile as she walked away with a bag of cookies and wet to sit at a table

prince diamond never thought an woman from earth could be so beautiful and he never felt this way

he grabbed his cup of coffee and went over to the were the girl sat down at making her look over as he nervously smiled

"may i help you ?"

"no no im sorry , i just want to thank you for paying for my ...so whats your name " he said nervously

"its (Y/N), and you?"

"um... D-Diamond "

"What a beautiful name" she said making him almost melt from the sound of her voice when she said his name

"if you want you can sit and we can talk"

she said

"are you sure i mean ...i don't want to impose"

"Nonsense everything is alright"

"well ok" he said with a bow as he took a set and the two began to talk, diamond returned home and thought of (y/N) , the hole day he found it strange that he could get her out of his head ...could this be actual love?. he wanted to met her again just make sure

days later diamond had Ben seeing this girl nearly everyday at the same spot , or sometimes tell would go to the park and hand out , prince diamond knew now that this feeling that he crave so much over neo queen serenity was finally granted. until one day when his brother Sapphire told him it wouldn't be a good idea to fall in love with a human especially when she finds out who he is,and that made diamond realize that maybe she won't love him anymore if she did knew what he wasn't human , he stop going to see the girl for days still feeling the pay of seeing the holographic image of her before him

"Prince diamond I know that you are feeling discouraged at the moment I know you'll thank me later" his brother said as he didn't say anything " it just wasn't meant to be, I know she says that she likes you... But in the end you know it's all but trickery "

"YOUR WRONG !" diamond standing up from his throne " (Y/N) loves me and i know she wouldn't lie to me"

"but your highness"

"Sapphire i know your trying to watch over me but right now ...i pick her " he said as she turned and disappeared before his brother could say anything, diamond went to the cafe to see if he could find her there but she wasn't and then he went to the park to see if she was there but no luck , he heart was broken and knew that he lost the love of his life

he wanted to start over and get to understand love from someone that loves him for him but what good is it now

"diamond..." said a voice making him turn to see (y/n) tears started to form as he went over to the girlfriend to catch her off guard

"im sorry ..im so sorry" he said as she hugged him back

"its ok,i forgive you " she said

"(y/n) i love you very much and i never want to let you go " he said as she looked to him making him felt that maybe she didn't feel the same

"i feel the same way diamond" Diamond smile as he pulled his beloved into a sweet kiss never wanting to let this feeling escape again


	10. Taiki kou x reader

"Good morning guys " you said as you walked into the classroom as your friend's look to you

"Hey (your/name) sit beside me," said, Serena, as you went over and sat next to her

"Guys I was wondering do you guys have any crushes?"

"Why would you ask that?" ask lita

"I thought that we could all come over to my house for some sweet fun so just pick out one guy that you like and bring them over" Your friends look at you kind of curiously but you wouldn't reveal to them the trouble you thought of in your head

time skip)

... once at home all your friends came along with their dates

"so what game are we playing?" Serena asked

" isn't it obvious it's truth or dare," you said with excitement making them look dumbfounded

"Why would you want to play that game?"Mina asked

" it's a fun game and that's exactly why I asked you guys to bring them so let the games begin"

"but wait don't you want to..." Darien started but you cut him off

" I said let the games begin! " Of course you got partnered up with your lover Taiki, you thought if playing this game it would be easier for you to reveal your secret to Taiki that is if things go smoothly, Ray got partnered up with Chad. Serena got partnered up with Darien and the others got partnered up with another boy I don't really care at the moment

"Okay Serena truth or dare," you asked her

"truth"

"Is it true that you wouldn't find another guy that can replace your one and only love for Darien in the other world?"

"Yeah that's true"

"Well if it is true then go into the closet and make out for 5 minutes"

"Now hold on (Y/N)that's not how the game..." Serena started but you cut her off

"I said go into the closet and make out for 5 minutes!"

"I don't see the point of you changing the rules," said Mina

"I Just decided to put a little twist into it" Serena and Darien went for it and made out for 5 minutes well actually it turned out more than that considering they were making noises coming from there making ray go to the closet and bang on the door telling them to save it for their honeymoon. After a lot of goofing around rey was next to ask you

"Ok (your/name) truth or dare"

"Dare me sucker !"

"I dare you to reveal your one true secret to Taiki"

"Fine"

"And make out for 10 minutes"

"Okay now I know you guys are cheating"

"wasn't it you who said you can't cheat in truth or dare" Ray ask as all of the girls look to you

"O.k fine" You felt nerves as hell not wanting to mess this up you just went for it

"Taiki ..I like you not as just friends but more than that and I hope you feel the same way and if you don't it's okay because in the end one of these girls are going down" Taiki just smiled at you and without saying a word he pulls you into a kiss making your mind blow. You can't believe it's happening but you kiss him back and it lasted more than 10 minutes but you don't care you are in heaven, Once the game was over everybody went home except for Taiki who wanted to stay a bit longer and you allowed it who knew that the smartest guy in school could ever fall for a goofball like you I guess love does come in different shapes and sizes

 **sorry it took so long being sick isn't fun !, hope you like it**


	11. helios x reader

You had a dream about a white horse with wigs, your mom would tell you story's about the horse called the dream horse that visits kids to protect them from nightmares, you didn't believe it at first until you saw him ,Years later you became a sailor scout and came to earth to help sailor moon , you always thought back about that story your mom would tell you until you meet a boy named Helios who was very mysterious and sweet, you had a small crush on him but seeing he only saw you as Friend. You didn't want to push it You two send your days just hanging out or going to the park , he would Tell you beautiful stores of fairies and other mystical things.

It didn't cross your mind that you two couldn't be together because you were a sailor scout and you're only supposed to be here for only a couple more days until you resolve the matter of the Dark Forces

No matter how many times you guys meet and spend your time just doing what you normally do the more you knew that you were going to miss him and that you didn't really want to leave but you knew you had to until the day finally came for you to leave, you thought it would be best if you didn't tell him goodbye seeing that it was going to hurt you, even more, you pulled out there Scout pen ready to be sent back into time until you saw Helios

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked making you felt guilty but you didn't want to hurt him and you didn't want to be hurt yourself

"Sorry Helios but I know we're just friends and all but can't stay, I'm sorry I was going to tell you that im a sailor scout but i figured it would be best if I just disappeared and never return and maybe you will forget about me"

"Me forget about you that could never happen," he said with a smile making you look up to him as he walked over to you taking you by the hand and kissed it making your face blush a little

"No matter how far the two of us are I know that one day we will meet again until then I will visit you in your dreams" he said and kissed you on the lips once he pulled away you had tears falling as you held up your sailor pen allowing the portal to form and in a blink of an eye you were gone from his sight knowing that you will meet again


	12. Assassins sailor scout

you were out one night doing a patrol over the town of Tokyo, by the way, your an assassin sailor scout called sailor flare, you were giving permission by queen Ruby to come here to assist the sailor seasonal but there has Ben a bit of a problem while you were here, a scout by the name of sailor winter has caught your attention an ice scout that had no heart to care about her team would be willing to put them in danger . that night you saw sailor winter stand there as another scout name summer almost got hurt by fighting a daimon on her own but in the end she lived, the point is that she didn't even bother to help her and you were gonna get to the bottom of this.

you jump down from the building hiding in the shadows as you saw them finishing up the fight with the daimon and sailor scouts , sailor winter handed the heart crystal to sailor moon and the two was off , you followed behind them hoping they don't see you , they stopped on top of a building which you thought could this be where they live. just when you were going to make yourself Noticeable you saw 2 others appear, instead of them going in the building they ran across more buildings you tried your hardest to keep up with them even though they were fast, as you were still trying to keep up the Sailor seasonal work best at making tracks but that wasn't going to stop you, You soon ended up at a park

"You can come out now I know you're following us," said the Sailor winter, this didn't shock you, you knew that winter was very good if she knew she was being followed, You came out from hiding behind a tree and show yourself to the seasonal Scouts

"Well, it looks like we have a new Scout in the city," said the one in brown which was known to be sailor autumn

"Why are you following us, what do you want?" ask the one in pink known to be sailor summer ,you were silent for a moment until you spoke up "I want your head on a stick sailor winter!" you said pointing to the Scout in white, the three Scouts were shocked at what you said but sailor winter remain her composure of her giving you straight calm look

"so, you want me dead?" she asked

"not just you but all of you"

"Well aren't you full of joy that everybody wanted to see," She said giving you a slight smirk looking you up and down then she turned her back to you

"I don't have time to play with little girls, go home " you were taking back from what she said as you try to keep your anger under control because everybody knew that your anger was the source of your power

"Is that really what you see me as a little girl and not a low down locked away Sailor Scout? " You said getting her attention she turned to you and give you a glare

"If it's a fight you want you better hurry up before the sun comes up because before then you'll beat " winter said taunting you, just when you were going to attack her sailor summer steps in

"Hold it right there don't you dare touch winter " summer said to you

"why, when clearly you know she's unfit to being here ?"

"what are you saying?" summer asked

"Aren't you angry that she just uses you for a battle and doesn't even bother helping you?"

" winter and I are a team, of course, she may act like she doesn't care about others but deep down I know she does," she said with a smile

"what ! but I just saw you do all the work and she just stood aside and let you..."

"That's because I told her to let me handle it, I like taking fights into my own hands, and besides if I couldn't handle it she'll be right there to help me, right winter?" summer asked looking to her as she gave a nod but you didn't believe it you know all too well that this Sailor Scout was just like the others of her kind, heartless, the only reason why the winter time Gates where sealed away was because of there ruler who suddenly disappeared Without a Trace no one from the outside gate have seen their rightful ruler other than the seasonal Queen's twins. It was arduous to believe that Queen Serenity was able to get through the winter doors and awaken this one but why her. You remember fully that Queen ruby told you that sailor winter was meant to be awake for a great cause but you still didn't understand why she went through all that trouble to awaken her and not allow you to be the chosen one. anger started to build up to you as you rush forward

"I should have been chosen not you!" you screamed as your hand caught fire and you tried to punch her but winter dodge it easily grabbing your wrist and tossed you aside but you were able to keep your balance and land easily, you weren't going to give up so quickly and knew that she was only playing with you noticing that every time you attack she would not block your punches

"blaze fire tornado !" you shouted as you spun around rapidly making a fire twister that spun towers her making a direct hit

"winter !" her scouts shouted

"no good at blocking are you winter , no need because you'll be dead anyway " you said with a grin as you held your hand in the air creating a big ball of fire, winter sat up and gave a smirk the clap her hands together forming an ice bow and arrow

"hm, interesting" you said then threw your power fire ball at her as she shot her ice arrow that you saw that multiplied into many, you tried to block some of them but the more you got rid of she kept shooting more and more some of them did cut you but you weren't going to let this scout beat you. you got furious, making more fireballs fall also sending a blast of heat towards her but just before the attack hit her summer jumped in the way absorbing the attack

"no way !" you said Shockley you can believe that she absorbs so much of that fire, her body glowed a red reaction giving off some heat as she was breathing heavily

"I said... don't... touch... my... WINTER !" she screamed in Rage as the energy erupted into a fire tornado engulfing her in a twister, everyone stood back and watched when the Twister finally faded there's stood a woman that didn't look like summer anymore, except she looked older as this sailor summer was taller than she normally was and her scout outfit changed completely, she was wearing The crown that is gold-metallic The actual headpiece is classified as a tiara, a semi-circular band. The crown features a central winged, crowned heart with a central pink faceted jewel. The heart is flanked by decorations on each side along the band, by more smaller purple jewels., her earring is now gold and oval shape earrings and her caller is gold with a big purple jewel. As for her outfit it is a white leotard with a skirt, a plum caller with 3 gold stripes, she wears now on our uniform resembles the sign of the Sun as it has a big pink jewelry in the middle and for little gems on the other side and colors of yellow, green, red and blue, The front bow is still plum. , her gloves are wrist-length with gold borders, The skirt change to a burst of sun raise of purple and gold, The waist features two belt-like details in plum and gold, The bow is large fluttery ends, The boots are plum knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top.

her eyes were closed as she stood there for a while without anyone making a move but when her eyes opened they were dead focused on you. You felt your blood run cold as you saw that you were facing one of the Kisetsu no scout , you were scared but you didn't want to show it , you had to beat them before the sunrise and you only had a moment left

"If you will not get out of my way then you leave me no choice" you said as you made your spear staff appear and charge at her, the new summer-only stood there , you quickly disappear and appeared behind her when you went to strike her it was blocked, making you gasp as she pulled you in and send you a hard punch in the face. Making you fly backward and slid across the dirt floor

"wow summer is mad " said sailor spring , the 3 watched as summer started to make her way to you slowly, you saw this and before she can get close, you snap your fingers making your fist glow in Flames trying to strike her with your fire punch but she grabbed your wrist stopping your attack

Your eyes grew wide as you couldn't believe this is actually happening , you were sent fly again to a tree and hit with her fire birds that she made from fire that explode on collision, you laid there for a while realizing why Serenity made her and winter become partners in the beginning , you thought maybe if they were out of the picture , you could have done better or maybe somehow have the same ability as they did. sailor summer was now over you looking down at you

"I guess I underestimated you..." you said then passed out, later you woke up and saw that you weren't in a room that was mixed with pink and purple and white, you realize that you weren't in your sailor outfit anymore and was dressed in a yellow pajama pants and shirt with pictures of sweets on it, you heard the door opened revealing a girl with long orange hair, teal color eyes and had a purple bow in her hair, she had a tray of food in hand and saw that you are up

"good morning how are you feeling?" she said with a smile , she held out a cup to you ,You took a moment to look at her and then realize that she was sailor summer

"summer, Why did you.."

"I know what you did but that doesn't mean I was going to leave you there to die, even though winter wanted that to happen but I convinced her to allow you to come here to heal. by the way, my name is Crissy when im like this "

"How long was I out?"

"2 days, but I had my friend make you some herbal tea that will help you heal faster " she said still with the cup in hand, you took the cup from her thanking her and took a sip out of it ,it tastes really good it tasted like peppermint with honey,then there was a crash sound

"What's going on? " you asked

"There's nothing to worry about that's just my two roommates fighting over the TV again," she said calmly

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE HAZLE! "

"BACK OFF TSUME !"

"I WANNA WATCH MY LITLE PONY IT'S SHOWING A NEW EPS! "

"I DON'T CARE ,WE'RE GOING TO WATCH YOGA! "

"TAKE YOU AND YOUR YOGA OUT OF MY HOUSE! "

"MAKE ME! "

"GLADE TO !"

There were more crashing sounds and things being knocked over, Crissy sigh and said she will be back and left the room. You at yourself and saw the bandages wrapped around your stomach and arm and legs, you weren't in that much pain as you swing your legs over the bed and tried to stand up but ended up falling to the ground instead

"Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea, " you said as you looked over and saw a white bunny in the room looking at you behind a computer desk table that was in the corner, the bunny was snowy white with icy blue eyes.

"Well aren't you adorable, where did you come from little guy? " You said as you try to crawl your way closer to the bunny as it just stood there watching you until the door opened revealing a girl with tan skin, white hair with blue streaks, her hair was up in odango's, dark purple eyes and she had on a white shirt with purple stripes and black overalls. She looked to you then to the bunny that hopped over behind her leg.

"What are you doing on the floor? "

"I fell, mind helping me up? "you asked as she crouched down looking at you making you feel nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"Why, does it bother you?" she asked With a slight smirk

"Will you stop you're joking and help me up already!" you asked holding out your hand as she gave a giggle then took your hand and quickly pulled you up but also tossed you on the bed harshly

"hey !" you called out to her as she was about to leave the room then stopped.

"that's for trying to kill me and my friends !" she said looking over her shoulder to you then left the room with the bunny hopping out with her then close the door, the door open again as Crissy came in.

"sorry about tsume, I guess she's..."

"still mad at me, i knew I should have finished her when i could," you said cutting her off and laying back down.

"I told you not to but you brought that crisis upon yourself," Crissy said

"Why does it seem to me that you and winter seem more than just partners?" you asked looking at her as she looked away as a slight blush appeared on her face

"I don't know what you're talking about we're ...we're just friends and partners?"

"riiiight, " you said laughing , a week later you were all better and got to know the 4 girl, tsume was a meanie at times , hazel was a bit of a lone wolf but still nice , Rachel was kind and sweet and love to cook for everyone and Crissy was just a chocolate drug addict . you didn't want to waste your time in saying goodbye but you did thank Crissy for the help.

"maybe one day I will fight by your side," you said

"yeah maybe," Crissy said with a smile

"and maybe not" tsume said

"What's wrong jealous that I might take your spot winter? " you said in a taunting voice

"I like to see you try" tsume said as you too glare off into each other creating Sparks you both looked away from each other with a humph and cross arms , but this made you smile for some reason sure you weren't able to replace them but you felt a friendship building up with them, you said good bye and left back to the 30th century, hoping you would meet again.


	13. reader meet sailor earth

your name is (Y/N) your 15 years old , you get good grade and blah blah blah but other than you being good in school your also a sailor scout name sailor Inferno ,you have partner with you name sailor light that battles with you but your normally by yourself when it comes to doing battle , today in school your mind was somewhere else as you remember The battle you had was one of the dark forces member Nephrite, he loved playing with his enemies and made you and sailor light look like weakling. no matter how hard you tried to fight him he would always send your power back you and just when you thought you were gonna get the hurting of a life time someone saves you two, you looked up to see a silhouette of a sailor scout but was unsure if this person was friendly or not , Nephrite didn't think twice about battling this person, for some reason he just suddenly retreated and disappeared that surprises you as you look back at the mystery person then it suddenly disappeared. you were curious to who this scout was and you wanted to know but how could you if you didn't know what she look like when she's not a scout . your thoughts were interrupted as you heard arguing when you looked over to see tsume and her 3 friends annoying her again. you knew tsume ever since sophomore year and she was your friend along with crissy and the others , you always thought of her as a sister because she would give you some advice when it comes to difficult decision or normally she would always treat you as a little kid not to be mean when you do things like not doing your homework or not showing up to school on time she would scold you in a playful manner.

"I thought I told you for the last time I am not responsible for what happened that night!" tsume said as she put her hands over her ears trying to ignore where her friends were barking about apparently they were yelling at her about her cheating in a game of chess

"but you just can't flip the table when the game has already just started!" crissy said as she tried to make tsume listen to what she was saying but it wasn't working

"forget it Crissy she's not listening so just leave it alone" said Hazel crossing her arms and then the teacher walked in

"okay class before we begin I would like to introduce that we have a new student" said the teach, the doors open as a girl walked in with fair skin, beautiful ocean blue eyes, navy blue hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and had on a boy school uniform.

"hello my name is sankou fushigi its nice to meet you" he said and the teacher assigned he a seat behind you and class began, during class time you hang out with tsume and her friend trying to get away from the giggle girls that was all over the new student

"hello my name is sankou fushigi its nice to meet you" she said and the teacher assigned he a seat behind you and class began, during class time you hang out with tsume and her friend trying to get away from the giggle girls that was all over the new student.

so what do you guys think of the new hottie

crissy said as you sigh knowing she can sometimes be a little boy crazy

"forget it crissy im not coming after you if you run after him"

tsume said

"he could like me"

"yeah if you can get threw the crowed of screaming monkeys"

haze said then laughed

"hey guys ,can i ask you something?"

"whats wrong (y/n) ?"

"well , you know that there is a new sailor scout in town?"

"hm? what do you mean?"

"i think i heard it on the news" you said lying trying to seem as if you know to much about the unknown scout

"well whatever it was im sure its just one of sailor moons scouts doing patrol duty" haze said , once school ending you waved good bye to your friends and when home , you had suspensions about them but let it go seeing you couldn't find any prof. at night you and sailor light stod together on a tall building looking over the town people

"i sure love this night life air "

sailor light said

"yeah its good "

"whats wrong, you seem lost ?" she asked

"its nothing i..." you were cut of as a scream was heard , the two of you dashed to were the danger was , once there they saw a scout wearing a white sailor leotard as her dominant color of her fuku is dark blue,a red bow at the back of her fuku with a matching red gem in the center of the bow, dark blue skirt, and dark blue knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top with a white belts. She also wears a red small stud earrings (three on each ear), and a matching dark blue choker on her neck.

"hey you ! " you shouted as scout stood up and turned your way seeing she was wearing a red mask,

"well its nice to see you " said the unknown scout

"who are you ?" you asked

"that's a weird question to ask , but if you must know i am just a sailor scout just like you "

"that's not what i ask "

"sorry but cant stay and talk have to stop the daimon" she said and dashed off as you and light dashed off to follow and soon came to were a plant daimon was sucking up peoples soul and there was also Nephrite .

"well if it isnt the sailor pumpkins here to destroy my plans"

"give theses people back there souls or else ! " said the dark blue scout , you didn't know if this scout was on the side for good but now you were gonna let Nephrite get away.

"why would i hand this over when we can have some fun first " he said as the plant roared and changed at you 3, you guys dodge it's attack as it used its hand to stretch and grab sailor light throwing her into some building.

"TAKE THIS!" you shouted as you fired your fire balls attack her but she was to fast,she then turned her hand into a giant fist and tryed to hit you but you were saved by the dark blue scout

"Stay Focus"

"don't tell me what to do!" you told her as she looked to you and grin and then ran off as you watch as she summed a sword and cut her root like arms as it came at her , then sailor light came and shot her light spear shooter at the plant , it tore right through her leaving her weak as the dark blue scout cut her in half.

"hey Inferno shes good " light said to you as you cross your arms

"we could have done that are self's" you said as you guys were able to get back the soul jar from Nephrite and he ran away .

"another work done" said the dark blue scout

"You still didn't tell us your name" you said as she sigh and took off the red mask making you get a good look into her deep blue eyes

"just call me sailor earth" she said

"sailor ...earth ?"

"until next time sailor's " she said as she jumped onto the sky and disappearing Into the Night

"wow , now that's a sailor "sailor light said in amazed

"yeah ...but i thought sailor earth was.."

"Inferno look! "light said pointing to the top building as you said two silhouettes standing there but then they disappeared in a wave of heat .

"more sailor scouts ?" you thought to yourself , by the next day in school you saw that tsume and her friends were in today but the new student was and for some she keep looking at you

" why are you staring at me ?" you asked her as she gave a smile

" because i find you interesting"

"excuse me?" you said as she just giggled then tsume and her friends came running in

"sorry were late , crissy just rob the candy story and stopping her isnt easy "tsume said as the teacher gave them extra homework and the day carried on as usual.

"hey tsume were did you get that cut ?" you asked her as you saw her arm was bandaged up

"uh , crissy bit me" she said as crissy was eating a chocolate bar

"that look more then a bit to me " you told her but she didn't answer then the bell ran and class began and this just made you wonder what really happened

END


	14. sailor blood red moon x reader

you are the mystical Sailor Scout called sailor blood moon, you are the alone scout that fight for the same reason sailor Moon does but because you've been fighting for the earth for so long you started to wonder if it was worth saving seeing you lost your home so long ago.

One night you decided to pay sailor Moon and the sailor scouts a visit to see if they were worthy or not to be the savior of this planet and if not you'll just destroy it

"Red Moon Of Silence "You shouted as you Swing your sword at the sailor scouts that shot a red blade energy

The girls jumped out of the way to Dodger your attack as you watch sailor mars from her mars flame sniper attack at you, you easily destroyed the attack with a red moon shield

"You Scouts are pathetic how dare you to call yourself guardians of this planet when you can't even defeat the threat that is upon you "

"Who are you and why are you attacking us ?"

"I have my reasons "

You said Coldly as you attacked them once more, Jupiter, Venus, and Neptune tried to tag team you with Mars, Mercury and Uranus, you smirked at how hard they were trying to fight, you held your hand out and said

"Red Moon Eclipse"

A red moon form before the scouts, they could do anything they got sucked up into the hole as bend your hand into a fist only to see the shock face on sailor moon's face they you opened your hand as the black hole threw them out as red spikes shot at them , all the scouts fell to the ground moaning in pain and all there was left was Sailor Moon

"I was right, you have no rights to this planet "

Just as you were gonna attack sailor Moon your hand was cut, you didn't Flinch or pull away from the sudden attack as you look to see an ice arrow

"Didn't anyone tell you it's wrong to bully people "

Said a voice as you looked behind you to see 4 unknown scouts you haven't seen

"What's this ... More scouts, who are you ?!"

"I could ask you the same thing lady in red, why are you attacking Sailor Moon ?"

The one in light blue asked you as you didn't reply then held your ruby sword out

"I have my reasons "

Was all you said as you blasted them with attacks, they were quick on their feet, making them split up

"We can talk about this and not fight you know "

Said the one in pink with the orange hair

As you attacked her, she dodges it then you came face to face with the one in dark purple with brown bows in her hair that tried to hit you with her arrows but you cut them all down

"So what do I call you, red, redhead or red girl with problems? "

Said the scout but You kept yourself calm knowing fully well that the girl was just trying to make you mad by her insults

"My name is sailor blood red moon, learn it winch !"

You hissed as you attacked at her hitting her dead on, then you heard someone shouted "WINTER STAR SHOWER" as multiple Stars started to rain down, you made your red moon portal to absorb it all as you sent it back at her as the stars were Now red. The scout in blue couldn't get away in time and get hit

"Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size"

Said the scout in pink

"Summer vortex blast !"

a spiral of fire shot to you, you jumped away from the attack only to met the another one

"spring hurricane!"

A color of leaves spun around you as you felt a cut on your arm, the leaves were blades that kept cutting you until you felt to the ground

"Give up redhead you can't beat us"

Said the one in blue, you showed no emotions as you looked at the 4 scouts that surrounded you

"Winter, spring, summer and autumn"

You said with a grin as blood drip from your head you stood up not caring that you were in pain

"Now I remember, the 4 scouts that were sent here to babysit this time"

"Hey, we're not babysitter !"

Summer shouted

"Well when she puts it that way she's right "

Winter said

"Winter doesn't say that"

Spring said as she shrugged

"I respect you 4, it's a shame Neo Queen Serenity put such good Fighters too fight for this planet when really you could be back home "

They didn't answer

"tell me why aren't you 4 really here... Where you guys executed?"

You asked

"We weren't executed and the truth of our reason being here isn't really your business "

sailor winter Said as you chuckled, you snap your fingers as your Cuts where now Healed making the fourth Scouts didn't seem to surprise but Sailor Moon And the others were

"Sailor winter, the broken yet Sleeping Beauty Scout, tell me why did Neo Queen Serenity send someone such as you to serve her for this planet "

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Summer asked

"Do I not have the right to know such questions it is unbelievable for me to understand why she would put you four here when she had her child and weak Guardians "

"Look here you ..."

"Mars shut up !"

Sailor Mars started but was cut off by winter

"Unless you want to be killed then shut that hot-tempered mouth of yours," sailor winter said not looking to her

"how dare you say that to me when clearly this girl's an enemy"

"Come with us if you want to talk "

Autumn said as she and the others walked over to you and all of you disappeared in a mixture of elemental colors. After the long day of talking with the seasonal Scouts, you decided not to destroy the world because of their reasons that gave you make sense and now you promised to meet them again


	15. a sailor like you

You are sailor nova and You were out one night fighting off one of the daimon that was created by a woman name Eudial,

"Good luck getting out that sailor brat "

Eudial said with an evil laugh as you suggested to get the puppet-like daimon off of you that wrapped you in its strings. Eudial picked up the jar that had the people's souls in it and was just about to leave when an arrow made of ice almost hit her, she looked up into the trees and saw 2 silhouettes

"Who are you !"

Eudial growled as you saw them as well, one snapped it's finger as fire appeared, she shot the fire at you burning the ropes as an ice spikes shot up from the ground piercing the daimon killing it. Eudial gasp as she looked to you as you stood up and finished the job but in the end, Eudial got away but you were able to get back the jar and let out the people soul that she stole.

"Good job Rookie "

Said a voice as you look into the trees to see the Two Silhouettes Scout, still unable to see who they really are due to the Shadows of the tree and the Dark of the night other than the Moonlight beaming down on the tree

"Who are you?" you asked

"Let's say that for an actual meet and greet"

"Until next time "

one of them said as they then disappeared instantly making you shudder at the cold wind then turned warm like fire. you been a sailor for almost half of your life, you felt like it was a mistake that you were chosen but little by little you started to accept your destiny, 2 weeks has past and you Ben getting saved by the sailor's that refuse to reveal themselves to you. until one night you met Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts, you helped them fighting off Eudial's army of daimon with other bad girls that call themselves witches 5

You and the scouts were trying your best to fight back even when you fire your attack it would get absorbed by one of them and shot back at you , it wasn't long until you got saved by Neptune and Uranus and with all of you guys working together you were able to beat them but they ran away before the battle could end

" sailor nova am i right ?"

sailor Uranus asked you

"Um yes that's me "

You said as she smiled at you

"Good work out there, we could use your help anytime "

sailor Uranus said as you smiled and nodded at there offer, after that you went home and fell asleep with a smile on your face


	16. My little kitten Haruka Tenou x reader

you're My little kitten , was what she called you making your cheeks heat up when she called you that or when she wrapped her arms around you bringing you close allowing her to inhale your scent she would always whisper those sweet words that send shivers down your spine , being away from her when you were at school only made you remind run wild all you ever wanted to do was stay in her arms as she would nibble on your ear and kiss your cheek until she gets to your lips, you always felt a strong connection with her like if she wants with you anymore then you would die but you knew she loved you much more then anyone could ever have shown you the kind of love that you have never experienced yet, she kind, gentle, and patience with her little kitten. always looking out for you and always there to cheer you up when you have a bad day and of course, you do the same for her but what more could you do for a hot super sports girl that drive sports cars and motorcycles. she requires nothing but your love and that's why she calls you her kitten because of your kind heart. that night moans fill the air as she bit on your neck leaving Marks here and there she enjoys the little moans and little purrs that escaped your mouth begging for more, only if you moaned her name in return feeling that she has driven you in full lust there was no turning back now as the night was going to be a long one. by the next day you woke to her beautiful dark blue eyes " did you enjoy last night my kitten?" she asked in her sexy voice making you blush as everything came back, before answering your silence by her lips as she pulled away and whispered " good thing I have the day off so we can relive the whole thing all over again"

end


	17. Nephrite x reader

You were invited to go to a ball with your friend Serena and the others , you weren't much of a dancer so pretty much all you did was stick around the buffet or hide in the corner watching everyone dance to the lovely melody, you sigh not wanting to be here any longer just as you were about to head out you bumped into someone

"excuse me," Said the man as a blush formed on your face He has thick and wavy maroon hair that reaches to his mid-back and dark blue eyes that stared into your eyes behind the mask he wore along with a black tuxedo.

"No no, it's okay it was my fault I wasn't paying attention," You said looking away as you didn't want to make your face any redder

"It's quite alright, would you care to dance, I know we don't know each other but the person I was supposed to be here never showed "You look back up to him not wanting to let him down so you agree, you and this mystery man danced for what seemed forever but you didn't seem to notice you were just having a good time. When the party was over it was time to go

" thank you for Dancing With Me" he said while he kissed your hand

" I hope to see you again my lady " Days later you couldn't get the mystery man out of your head you should have asked for his number, but you were too stupid and forgot.

"Well, I guess he is nothing now but a memory," You said as you were exiting out of the cafe with your Latte in hand until you bumped into someone spilling your Latte on him.

"OMG! I am so sorry ..." Your said then stopped when you saw it was the mystery man from the dance, lucky enough he forgave you for dropping the drink and of course you got his name this time and the two of you would see each other when he wasn't busy, you didn't want to admit it but the more you were around him the more you started to developed romantic feelings towards him... But there was one little problem you are a sailor soldier from the Moon Kingdom and if you're falling in love with a human you would have no choice but to stay away from him. Then one night you and the Sailor Scouts where fighting off one of one of the dark Kingdom Youma, that had took possession of a little girl

" just once in your life can you Moon bastard get off of our planet!" you shouted as you through your attack at the Youma but it Dodge it before it could hit

"nice try you might wanna get some practice in your aim!" said nephrite with a laugh you grin as you decided to take the battle to him , you summoned your saber as you jumped High into the air justice ready to bring it down but he moved out of the way

" when are you wannabes are going to learn you can't win" you said to him as he bring out his sword

" want to bet on that little girl" he asked you two fight each other, he was getting the upper hand of you but you weren't going to let him win that easy, you shot Fireballs at him as some of them were able to hit him. When you were able to get him down you were getting ready to slay him but then you realize now that you got a closer look of him

"... No it can't be... Maxfield?" he looked at you confused for a minute until he realized

" you're a sailor?" he asked but you couldn't answer you can't believe that the guy you were crushing on was him, now you were cornered you don't know what to do weather to kill or let him go so of course you let him go. you've tried avoiding him when he took on the disguised as a human but that made it even harder for you

"why are you avoiding me?"

"like you don't know ! you lied to me , how could you do that"

"you lied to me, your the one that lied to me! your a sailor scout"

"your one to talk, if the other sailor scouts find out that i like you im dead "

"really and whats so bad about that?"

"like hello, im supposed to Defend the earth from creeps like you not fall in love with one of the there solders"

"you're in love with me?" he asked making your face turn red

"oops, I mean no I uh"

"I love you too," he said as he pulling you into a kiss and you kissed back, you guess it wasn't so bad falling for him he wasn't really all that bad, so of course sailor moon turn him human and you and him live happily ever after


	18. Jadeite x reader

You are out one-night taking care of business and that was defeating the Dark Kingdom but just when you thought things couldn't get any harder you fell in love. That's right ladies and gentleman you are in love with the Dark Kingdom evil henchmen Jadeite, not only are you guy enemy's but you two are in love secretly lovers. When you to meet us as enemies but behind doors you guys are lovers

"im sorry I can't do this anymore," he said as he looks away from you

"come on, there has to be some way to fix this"

"you don't understand , if they find out that im with you it could be the end of me ...and you , your the last person I ever want to see get hurt" he said Caressing your cheek, tears filled your eyes you wanted to be with him forever but you knew he was right, this wasn't meant to be until a thought came to mind

"i'll get sailor moon"

"what ?"

"she can help , she can use her silver Crystal to heal you"

"are you sure?"

"of course, come on just give it a chance and ..."

"wait ,how do you know if sailor moon will help me?"

"trust me , she's a trusting person all we have to do is explain to her and im sure she will help you"

"... I don't know"

"don't back don't now, if you want to be with me then you need to take chances!" you told him as he smiled

"your right , alright then lets do it" you smiled happily at this and couldn't wait, by the next night you and sailor moon met Jadeite in a warehouse and told her the whole story she was against it at first but understood and was just about to help until you guys were attacked as you saw it was Nephrite and Kunzite attacking . you and sailor moon tried your best to fight them off but then Kunzite catch you off guard ready to kill you but Jadeite took the blow instead you cried as you watched helplessly as he fades away. It wasn't all bad a year later once you return to the Moon Kingdom after you and the Sailor Scouts defeated the dark Kingdom you were reunited with him as your future started with your lover


	19. sailor winter could this be love?

tsume was walking down the street alone heading home from school as Crissy was at the candy store and comes upon Rei and Amara talking.

"what do we have here ?"

I asked myself as I watched as Amara puts her hand on Rei's cheek and says something to make her blush, I growled and made my way over but before Amara could offer Rei a ride I cut in by pushing rei

"Amara mind giving me a ride?"

"tsume! excuse me but I was talking... "

"don't care "

I said shooting her a glare then looking back to Amara with a smile who smiled back at me and then wrap her arm around me

"Sure, anything for my bunhead but after a bit to eat "

rai was shocked at this and I could help but blush a little as I agreed and then we were off on her motorcycle, we came to a little cafe and Amara said that I can have anything I want, I looked up at her with a serious look, not the cute friendly look that I normally give her before she found out that I was sailor winter along with the others

"You don't have to treat me nice anymore just because you now know who I am"

"Oh you mean about that?" she said as she gave me a sweet smile and chuckled

"I don't care about that I'm doing this cuz I want to not because I have to"

"yeah right and you flirting with redhead was because you want to not because you have to?"

I said with a grin as she chuckled again and folded her hands resting her chin on it

"You're so cute when you're jealous"

she said making me scoff

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you're not"

She said laughing as the waiter came and we gave our order. After we ate we went home, after all, we do live in the same complex. I waved to her before going into my home only to be tackled by Crissy

"Tsume I missed you !"

She shouted as I tried to push her off me

"Where have you Been?"

"I went out "

"Out ...As in on a date?"

She asked with hearts in her eyes

"No just had something on my mind is all"

"Oh ..."

She said sadly and got off me then helped me up. By the next day Crissy has Been bothering me about what was on my mind so to distract her I lied and told her there's a Chocolate Factory In the mall today and she was out the door in lighting speed. I left the house just walking down the stairs until I saw Amara and Michelle talking

"Hey, their bunhead were you off to?"

"Um...Just for a walk "

"Mind if I join you?"

She asked

"No you may not and besides you're with your partner so it's best if you stay with her before she decides to kill you for running off with another girl"

I said and walked off leaving the two confused, I didn't understand how could Serena and her friends be OK with us being part of their team, I thought for sure if they found out about us they would kill us but ...She didn't

Flashback )

The sailor seasonals was fighting off the sailor scouts because of Mars wanting proof that winter and summer weren't who she thought it was but Uranus wanted it as well and we accepted their battle. Phoenix told us that he is unsure what would happen if they found out about us and wanted us to be careful.

Just when we thought we were winning they all link hands in a circle and concentrated, combining their powers and sending a burst of energy straight right at us knocking us out

By the time I woke up I saw that I was in my bed as I was surprised to see Amara there, she told me I passed out and she and Michelle took care of us for 3 days, I couldn't remember why she was being so nice...I mean she was also nice but this nice was way too nice even for her.

One day Amara took me to the park with her alone without Crissy. She said she wanted to talk to me about something.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?"

I asked looking at her as she was silent for a minute as I looked up at her

"Are you mad at me or something or maybe you ... Amara ?"

I heard her sigh deeply as she looked at me with the coldest eyes I've ever seen.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Tell you...Tell you what?"

"Tell me about this"

she said as she held out my transformation pen, my eyes widen as I looked away from her

"I don't know what you're talking about "

"Don't lie to me, all this time you were sailor winter and I was too blind to even see that"

I was silent I didn't know what to say or what to do, did this mean she was gonna kill me?

"If you're gonna kill me ...then do it"

I told her looking into her eyes as she threw my pen to the ground wanting me to pick it up so I did slowly and held it close to me

"How did you find out?"

I asked rising to my feet

"The battle yesterday knocked you 4 out"

She said as I nodded

"So what do you want from me ?"

"I just wish...Why didn't you tell us it was you !" she asked not looking at me as her bangs covered her eyes

"Because we were giving an order not to say a word to you scouts if we did then that would mean we have to go back "

I said looking down at the thoughts of me going back to the future was the last thing I wanted

"Fine... "

Was all she said as she walked up to me but I didn't move as she was now in front of me

"Now that I know who you are it's only fair you know who I am "

She said as the wind picked up and there stood sailor Uranus, I was in complete shocked

"Your ...Sailor Uranus"

I said surprise as she nodded

Flashback over )

But after that the other scouts revealed themselves to us, part of me hated it but the other side didn't care anymore. Sailor Moon asked us to join them but I couldn't agree and ran away as Crissy and the others followed as well.

"Hey, bun head how's it going ?"

I growled at the voice and knew it was Amara

"Stop comparing me to that blond bunhead !"

I said to her as she laughed.

"Why are you standing out here all alone?"

she asked as I sigh, were, arwereI was at the park swinging

"I don't know, just wanted to be alone"

I said as she joined me on a swing that was to my right

"Are you still having bad thoughts?"

She asked as I looked over at her

"Mind your own business anyway, weren't you with Michelle?"

I asked

"Yes but she went to the pool so that gave me the time to find you"

She said swinging a little

"That's nice"

I said getting up from the swing and walking away

"Hey, where are you going?"

She asked following me

"To my hiding spot so Crissy won't find me"

I said and took off running, after a while of running I came to a hair salon just looking at a book full of hairstyles

"You should definitely go for that one "

I heard a voice as I looked to see Amara

"Really ?"

I asked as she nodded,

"That's not what I was talking about, Amara why are you following me?"

" I'm not following you, I just wanted to see if you were alright"

" yeah right the last thing I need is for another Crissy following me around"

I said coldly but she just laughed and patted my head

"you're so cute when you act so tough "

I growled at her and smacked her hand away

"stop treating me like a little kid!"

I shouted and walked away from her only for her to shrug and keep following me, for the last few days Crissy has been noticing that I have been acting strange but I've told her that it was nothing, even when it came to missions with the Sailor Scouts I was acting weird around Sailor Uranus when she was around me I would always avoid her eyes or run away leaving my friends and others confused, until I couldn't take it anymore that late afternoon I went to Amara's apartment and knocked on the door and ask to talk to her

" what can I do for you bun head?" she asked as I was silent for a minute, s he could tell that I was blushing as my eyes were drawn to the ground. I bit my lower lip trying to control myself before she could say anything I looked up at her and shout it

"I want to go out with you!" Leaving her shocked not knowing that Chrissy was listening. And then It hit me, I turned around so my back was now facing her

"never mind I..."

I said but she placed a hand on my shoulder turning me around to look at her as she leaned down putting our foreheads together

"I accept your invitation bun head"

she said sweetly as I blush even redder ,she kissed me on the cheek and told me tomorrow night she will take me out to dinner, the next I lied to Chrissy and told her that i wanted to be left alone so I could think about something and train some more, thinking that she fell for I didn't know that she and the others along with Serena's friends were following , it was the very first time I wore a blue sleeveless dress with a white bow in the middle, my buns were tied with white pearls and I had white gloves and white flats.

"Wow you look gorgeous in that dress"

Amara said making me blush as I look down to the ground she lifted my chin up so I would look at her as she closed in between us making me step back.

"please don't do that to me"

I said shyly as she only chuckled, she opens the passenger side door.

"After you my lady"

she said as I sigh knowing she wasn't going to stop this, I got in as she closed the door and got into the driver side and started the car and we were off.

We came to a fancy restaurant that I didn't use to being in, she could tell how nervous I was, seeing that I was clinging to her arm rather tightly she only chuckled as she entwines our fingers together

"there's nothing for you to be afraid of you look stunning" she whispered in my ear making me look away as I nodded, We took our seats as I looked at the menu and was totally shocked at the price of everything on here even the ice cream wasn't worth it.

" so bunhead what is it that you want to order, you can have anything you wish"

Amara said looking over at me as I put down the menu

"are you kidding me I don't think we have the type of money for this food, it's too expensive I don't see why we have to be here in the first place, we could have just gone to a pizza joint or something.

" That would be great but you're special so I'm making this a special one", she said as she folded her hands and lifted her chin on it

" but what about.."

I started but she held her hand up

" Leave the money to me, right now it's your night"

I gave in and sigh and order when the waiter came around. The food was good but I couldn't see myself coming here again or wearing a dress, After dinner and ice cream we went to the dance floor when the music started to play, I was nervous as hell but she made me feel that there was nothing for me to worry about as she pulled me closer to her ,we stared into each other's eyes as I didn't realize that I was dancing until the music stop snapping me out it .

We left the restaurant and then we went up a hill to watch the sunset.

" I had fun today didn't you?"

she asked as I only nodded not wanting to look at her

"What's wrong princess?" she said as I looked over at her with a glare

" don't call me that", I said coldly as she smiled and took my hand and kissed it

"would you rather have me call you bunhead then?"

"My name is tsume, call me by my real name please", I said pulling away from her and crossing my arms

" Alright then, tsume it is"

"Why did you agree to take me out?"

I asked as she looked over at me

"Because you asked me to"

"So it's another of you wants to, not have to ?"

I said look disappointed

"It was that at first but now I can say that I really wanted to

She said making my heart beat I looked back at the sunset thinking until I felt as if we were being spied on. I turned around and scan the area as I saw there was nothing there but trees and bushes, Amara saw this and looked around to what was looking at

" what's wrong tsume?"

" I get the feeling we're being watched and it's not a normal watched, It's a watch by a person I despise, Crissy," I said balling my hand into a fist

" what are you talking about? There's nobody out here but the two of us"

" that's a load of bull! I know you're out there Crissy so you better reveal yourself!"

I shouted but there was no answer

Crissy pov )

When tsume left for the whole day on her date that I overheard her talking to with Amara I decided to spy on them, I followed them to the restaurant and later ran into Serena and the Gang as they also followed me to watch tsume on her date Rey was growling at how Amara was treating tsume as a princess as she would kiss her hand and compliment her on her beauty, after that they went to watch the sunset as all of us was hiding behind a bush

"I can't believe tsume is on a date with Amara, who does this ice princess think she is"

Rey said angrily

"I wish I was there with Amara"

Said Mina crying along with Lita

"I think they make a great couple"

Serena said as we all looked at her

"But Amara has Michelle"

Mina said

"They're only cousin so there's nothing really serious between them"

Lita said I sigh as I watched on as they talked, half of me was broken but I didn't want my emotions to get the better of me

"What do you think Crissy ?"

mina asked as I just sigh until...

"I know you're out there Crissy so you better Ravel yourself !"

Tsume shouted as we all kept quiet, If tsume find out I'm spying on Her it's the end for me

"What do we do now?"

Lita said panicking

"Shh keep quiet before she hears us "

Mina said

"CRISSY !"

She shouted again as we heard Amara telling her to calm down, then we all jumped when I big bolder landed almost on us making us cover our mouths so we wouldn't scream

"Tsume please Calm down"

"Back off! I know she's here I can sense her" she said as we heard footsteps coming but stop then there was silence. I was brave enough to take a peek and was shocked to see them kissing, the others looked and were surprised as well.

Tsume pov )

I was so mad that I picked up a big boulder that was near a tree and threw it to the nearest bush that I thought she was hiding only to hear nothing.

"Tsume please Calm down "

Amara said to me

"Back off! I know she's here I can sense her "

I said as I started to walk over to one of the bushes but was grabbed by Amara before I could say anything my eyes widen when our lips connected, Amara's eyes were closed but mine was still open, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at me

"feel better now?"

She asked as I did the unthinking and slapped her leaving her shocked

"How Dare you play with my emotions"

She held the cheek where I slapped her

"I'm sorry it was wrong of me to do so, I'm sorry"

She said looking down , it was a quiet ride back home as she helped me out of the car

"Good night bun ...I mean tsume"

She said but I didn't reply and walked to my apartment door but stopped for some reason and in A flash my feet move on there own over to her making her turn as she heard my footsteps running to her , and was shocked to receive a kiss from me. I pull away from the kiss while blushing and ran into my apartment closing the door .

"Hello, tsume !"

Crissy said popping out of nowhere wearing an apron that says "kiss the cook" with a spatula in her hand

"Hey Crissy"

I said nervously as she looked at me

"oh my God, is that a dress, wait a minute I didn't know you had a dress?"

She said getting pumped

"It's nothing just went to a bar"

"Wait you drink, I didn't know you could drink ?"

"Well uh yeah...Kind of.."

I said lying hoping she'd fall for it

"Well you get change and we can have dinner together"

"No thanks, I ate there so I'm gonna head to bed"

I said and took my shoes off then headed to my room.

Crissy pov )

My heart was broken from what I saw but I didn't want her to know what I know, so after eating I took a hot bath trying to forget what I saw but couldn't, I got dressed and got into bed ,I shut the lights off and was half asleep , my bedroom door slowly opens as the bed sunk in as arms wrapped around me making me looked to see tsume burying her face in my back

"Tsume ...Is everything OK?"

I asked I try to move but she held me close as I felt my back getting wet

"Tsume ..."

"Please...Don't move ...Stay with me"

She choked out as I moved her hand and turn on my side holding her to my chest as she silently cried

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner...Crissy I.."

"Shh it's OK, I won't leave you, I promise"

I said while petting her head as she

Slowly started to fall asleep in my arms and I slowly join her in dreamland.

The next day tsume was back to being her normal self, she never told me what happened but I didn't want to ask her. We got dressed for school and walked together as we saw Michelle and Amara getting into their car

"Hey, you two want a ride?"

Amara said as I was about to say something but tsume beat me to it

"No thanks, me and Crissy are gonna walk"

She said as she took my hand and pulled me along making me smiled at this,

'So I guess tsume picked me over Amara'

I thought in my head making myself blush a little.

"Hurry up Crissy or else will be late "

She yelled as she pulled me, I only giggled as we ran together to the school hand in hand


	20. reader meets sailor blue moon

" Way to go! "You said happily as you and the other sailor scouts celebrated on your win against Wiseman. You're a new Sailor Scout on the team and go by the name ( scout name) your great friends with all the scouts well all except one and that was sailor winter , you didn't know why she had such an attitude problem but your guess was because Sailor Moon agreed to have you on the team and she was not pleased, you had to admit she was strong along with her team she sometimes showed up with but other than that you wish she would trust you

"Where are you going now !"

Mars asked to winter who was walking away

"None of your Damn business wanna be, " she said as Mars growled at her then called her a loser as she disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

"( Scout name)"

Sailor Moon called to you as you looked to her

"Thanks for all your help"

She said with a smile as you smiled back and wave good bye to your scout friends and headed home. Unknown that you're being watched, by the next day in school you tried to pay attention in class but couldn't because it was making you fall asleep, in your dream you saw a girl dressed in dark blue she looked some What like Sailor Moon with her deep blue eyes that look sad she stood in the shadows just staring at you not a word as you wanted to call out to her but you couldn't find your voice

You woke up from the teacher yelling your name and was told to stand out in the hallways , after class it was lunch time and you sat with your friends not eating much as they saw that you were lost in thought and asked if you were OK, you didn't think it was a good idea to tell them about your dream and lie and told them it was nothing . On the way home, you still were puzzled about the dream you had until you saw a girl standing near a shop looking through the glass. She had fair skin and dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a high school uniform. For some reason, she reminded you of the girl from your dream

The girl saw you looking at her as you gave a nervous chuckle and a wave and carried on your way home. After doing the things you wanted to do your sailor stick started to glow telling you it was trouble. You transformed and jumped out of your window to where the trouble was only to come to the park of were sailor winter and the sailor scout in blue was being attacked by a dragon

"Winter! "

You called out as you got to her side

"Finally decided to show up?"

"I'm sorry I ..."

"Save it, just help me protect miss blue moon over here "

She said as she formed an ice arrow and fired it at the dragon turning it to ice but it then broke free from it

"That didn't work "

The 3 of you jumped out of the way as it blew blue fire at you.

"How do we stop this thing ?"

"If I knew I would have told you, but I need you to distract it "

"wait what, what about the others !?"

"They were eaten by the dragon, thanks to stupid Mars and her lame ass fire !"

winter said as she fired more ice as the dragon but it was clear that it wasn't working, you fire your own attack and it did some damage

"What's the plan ?"

you asked again as you tow was running from the dragon now

"Like I said distract the dragon "

"And what will you do?"

"Leave that to me, and if you get eaten don't worry I'll get you out "

She said as she took the blue sailor scout hand and ran off in a different direction as you weren't sure if you could trust her words but it was time for you to show this dragon what you were made off.

Skip fight )

The dragon exploded freeing the other Sailor Scouts as winter picked up the heart Crystal and handed it to you

"Good job (scout name) I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you"

Winter said as you smiled then the blue scout tugged on her back bow and whispered in her ear about something

"Huh ?" You said confused seeing winter had an embarrassed face

"Blue moon wanted to say thank you and that she trusts you ...And I agree, sorry for acting so um... Dark against you"

You were shocked at winters words and thought you were dreaming but smiled at this

"No need, I understand"

You said

"Good, because I lied "

She said as your jaw drop and she chuckled

"Just kidding, see you next time sailor friend"

"Wait where are you going?"

" I have to take Miss blue moon home now, but don't worry she said you'll meet her again "

She said with a winked as she and blue moon jumped into the air and disappeared in a wind of snow, realizing that you forgot to ask her about blue moon but there's always next time


	21. Mamoru X reader

Your new in Tokyo you just moved from America to start a new life here, you moved into your new apartment as you were cleaning up you heard a knock on your door, you want to see who it was and saw a tall man who has black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Mamoru, I live 3 doors down from you"

"hello Mamoru, im (y/n) nice to met you"

"I was wondering if you like some help unpacking?"

he said as you looked in your house seeing a lot of boxes , and thought why not you could use the company, once all of the unpacking was done you thanked Mamoru for his help before he left he asked if you would like to go out for coffee or something and you accept his generous offer, a little later that same day you and Mamoru went to a cafe that he showed you that wasn't too far from your place and he also showed you other places that you wanted to know where they were. you had to admit that he was cute but you didn't want to get pushing and thought he had a girlfriend, days later you and Mamoru have been hanging out a lot he told you that he was in college studying for his degree as for you-you had to work and normal every day you two hanging out or go for a movie.

You started to relax in your apartment, after fixing yourself something to eat you started flipping through the channels on TV and caught something on the news something about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts saving the day, you shut the TV off not wanting to listen to the news anymore and found that it was hard for you to get Mamoru out of your head , you two have been hanging out a lot could it be that he had to feel for you to, you shook the thought from your head and went to work

that night you were walking home from work until you were taken by some kind of monster, it started to suck your life away as everything went dark, you later woke up when you saw that you were in the arms of a guy in a tuxedo

" Are you alright Miss?"

he asked as he put you on your feet, you rub your head feeling dizzy

" what happened?"

" you are attacked but don't worry it's all over now "

"thank you, you said looking at him as he looked at you, you felt like you knew him but didn't know from were, you reached for his mask but he stopped you from doing so, he reached into his coat and took out a red rose handing it to you before backing away and disappearing Into the Night.

For the next day, you're hanging around Mamoru and couldn't get the mysterious guy in The Tuxedo out of your head, and then one day he asked you out you are surprised that this and gladly accept it. As you guys were at dinner together enjoying the night everything came to a stop when people started screaming and thought it running, you try to keep up with Mamoru but lost him in the crowd, just as a monster was going to attack you the man in the Tuxedo came to save you along with sailor scouts fighting it off as the Tuxedo guy helped you out of the building

"please get to a safe place"

before he could leave you, grabbed his hand

"don't go, tell me who you are"

"I cant do that, you'll be in danger if you knew who I was"

"but ..."

he put a finger to your lips as you saw through the mask his blue eyes as he gave a kiss on your cheek and then left to help sailor scouts, on the way home you were sure you knew who the guy was now but wanted to make sure

by the next day, Mamoru came over to see if you were ok from last night

"it was you?"

"what are you talking about

"you know what im talking about, you're the one in the mask that rescue me"

you could see that he was surprised that you figured it out, but he didn't admit to it as he looked away from you

" it's fine if you don't want to tell me, I understand the consequences, but I don't want you to lie to me... I just thought..."

" please don't think I was hiding it from you to hurt you, I'm doing it to protect you... I don't want to lose you"

Mamoru said pulling you into a kiss shocking the hell out of you

" I love you (y/n)"

You were surprised that he confessed his feelings to you as you confessed as well and you guys share the lovely kiss

The end


	22. Amara Tenou x reader:jealousy

You were in the girl's bathroom fixing her hair until the door opened making you slightly jump from it being slammed open, you turned around to see that it was Amara, in an instant you felt your cheeks heat up as your heart started to race

"a-Amara"

Amara unhappy expression didn't change when she spoke your name

"(y/n), stay away from Seiya!"

Amara said making you confuse what she was talking about, surely she didn't think that you had feelings for Seiya. You've always liked Amara ever since you guys met but you always thought she had a thing for Michiru, there has been rumor going on that you and Seiya are dating

" Amara what are you talking about, there's nothing going on between us"

"but I saw you..." she started but stop herself, "i heard that your dating"

"that's not true and why are you so concern with who i am dating anyway?"

you asked as she looked away with her checks flash pink

" it's just... I don't want you to end up hurt, he's not really the guy you should be seeing anyway "

" well I don't believe those other rumors anyway about him being a two-timer, Seiya is really nice"

" I'm pretty sure that's what he wants you to believe "

Amara said under her breath, she looked up to you and smiled as she walked over to you taking your hand

" and besides I am your knight in shining armor and I am always here to protect my little kitten"

She said sweetly making you blush, you two stared at each other for a while not realizing that she was getting closer until.. the bell ran And it was back to class. Once class ended you started to head out of the school building only to run into Amara

" hey, (y/n) do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"well...um... Sorry Amara but I promise Seiya that I will watch his baseball game today"

You said softly not wanting her to get mad at you, you saw her expression change but she forced a smile

" that's okay next time when you have time "

She said as she gave you a kiss on the cheek and left, your face was red as a tomato after that. You later mt up with Seiya in his locker room

" there's my little princess, I've been waiting for you for hundreds of years for I have not been able to find you "

He said acting all dramatic making you smile

" well my prince there is nothing for you to worry about for I, your princess has finally arrived"

" thank you for coming today your support means everything"

he said as you nodded then he put his hand on your cheek making you freeze stiff

" such a beautiful flower... If only I can make you mine"

"s-Seiya..."

"be sure to cheer for me if I get a home run"

he said and ran off making you still stand there of what just happened, you felt your heart racing and as you were making your waitress on the bleachers you couldn't get that feeling out of you. After the baseball game Seiya team won it was night out and Seiya was walking you home, it was a quite walk because you didn't know what to say to him let alone look at him and now turn into a blushing tomato.

"hey (y/n).."

"yes?" you answered as you stop walking when you realize he did as well

" I know this is going to be weird for me to be asking you this but... Will you go out with me?"

That shock you did Seiya just ask you out on a date?!

"im...sorry Seiya but I like someone else"

You said not looking to him

"so... Who is it?"

"huh?"

" who is this person that you have a crush on?"

"well...its..."

"it's that Amara isn't it," Seiya asked looking at you as you looked away

"that's fine," he said as you looked up at him then your eyes widen when he cups your face" I'll just have to steal you away...my little lamb," he said with a smirk as you blushed

a couple of days late Seiya have been doing everything to make Amara jealous until you couldn't take it anymore

"im sorry Seiya but I don't see you that way, I love Amara"

you said as you saw the shock on his face

"im sorry ..."

you said looked down, hoping he wouldn't hate you as he sighs

" glad to finally hear you made your decision"

He said as you looked up at him

" did you hear that Romeo "

seiya said as you looking for use only dissing Amara come into the classroom, that's when you knew you were set up, Seiya wish you luck and left

" Amara I can explain.. Okay, maybe I can't explain... But I know I can " he said Amara started to make her way to you, she's scoop you into her arms as your face flushed red

" I'm glad that you feel the way you do because I feel the same way, " she said I should be silenced you with a loving kiss you wrap your arms around her neck and deepening the kiss. and you two lived happily ever after


	23. Amara and Michelle x reader

You were the luckiest person in the whole entire world... Or should I say you felt like you were, every day after school you would watch the love of your life you would watch Michelle play her violin and the courtyard and you would watch Amara Run Track during PE, you couldn't make up your mind who do you like the most until I bombed that you that you like both of them but he didn't think it would be right if you confess to both girls that you like them both you thought maybe they what I like that but what else could you do...

You decided to give yourself some time before you made your decision, after school you were sitting by the tree plugging away on a flower

" I love Amara, I love Michelle, I love Amara, I love Michelle, I love... Amara"

you said picking petals off of a flower

"ok maybe just one more time" you repeatedly pick flower petals off of the flower and decided on who you like the most, most of the time it wouldn't land on Michelle or just Amara

" this isn't getting me anywhere"

you said disappointment

"(y/n) what are you doing?"

said a voice as you turned to see Amara and Michelle

"uh...nothing"

" are you talking to yourself again?"

Michelle asked

" no... Maybe... Yes "

" how cute, and from the looks of it it seems like you were trying to decide the winner on flowers,"

Michelle said pointing to the piles of flowers that was on the ground

" it's not what it looks like"

" then what is it?" Amara ask

" it was me doing my project"

"A project on flowers? or a project on picking out who you like the most"

Amara said making you blush

" they say this game that you are playing is engraved illustration from an early English translation of Goethe's Faust was first published in 1820. It's called, appropriately, The Decision of the off one petal at a time, the person playing the game alternates the phrases. He loves me ...He loves me not ...until the final flower petal is plucked — and the decision of the flower is determined."

Michelle said explaining

" Oh I had no idea that's how it started"

" so who is it that you like?"

Michelle asked

" nobody important"

You said shyly

" sounds like it was important if you could pick all those flowers"

Michelle said

"well... To tell you the truth I kind of have a crush on two people at the same time"

" well if you love both of them then I'm pretty sure they love you too"

"How do you know?"

"We're going through the same thing that's also like someone as well but we don't know if she likes both of us or just one"

Michelle said

"oh...well I think the both of you are lucky to have a crush on someone...by the way what is she like?"

you asked

"well, shes kind, "

Michelle said

"she's sweet,"

Amara said

"and she's really cute"

" and most of all.." Amara said cupping your face drawing closer to yours " we cake take our eyes off of her" she said as she smashed her lips to your making your eyes widen but you kissed her back you were pulled away from Amara kiss and was pulled into Michelle's kiss

"we love you (y/N)"

Amara said as Michelle pulled away from the kiss

" and we always will," Michelle said with a smile, you can help it and broke down into tears

" I love you guys too!"

 **the end**


	24. Haruka Tenoh x fem: my little kitten

"Haruka stop it!"

you shouted as you were trying to push her off of you, she had a good wrap around your waist as she was filling your neck and cheek with kisses

"come on kitten just one kiss"

"no! "

you shouted and was able to pull away from her as you ran around the house with her running after you, this all started because you were joking around about sex but to your surprise she took it seriously and started throwing out love messages to you, you enjoyed it because you did have a crush on her but the other half was just so shy around her when she was like this

"You can't run away from me forever kitten"

Haruka said as you ran to her room, slamming it shut then locking it

"Pretty Kitty come out and play with little Haruka "

she said through the door and with a knock

"Like hell, I'm coming out!"

You shouted through the door

"Aww, but if you don't come out I'll be lonely"

"Good, I hope you die of loneliness! "

"That's not a very nice thing to say pretty kitty, especially when I went out of my way to protect you from those nasty boys "

you blushed remembering how protective she was over you when 3 boys tried to strip your clothes off,

"I'm sorry for teasing you kitten, will you please unlock the door? "

"No! You always do this every time I come over!"

"I promise I'll never do it again, honest"

"Liar! You're just going to have to wait until Michiru gets home"

"Aww, that's no fun"

There was silence for a while making you sigh hoping she left, you sat on her bed trying to calm down until you heard a click as the door creaked open

"Lookie what I found"

Haruka said holding up a key with a smile, you screamed throwing pillows at her, but the power of your pillow throws was no match for Haruka, she jumped on you with your hands pined up as she kissed your neck getting little moans here and there

"Haruka stop"

you begged as she let you go and laid next to you, but held you close to her chest your face was painted red as you inhale the Beautiful perfume scent she wore

"alright nap time, today was fun"

"...Haruka, did you mean what you said?"

You ask as you looked up to her

"of course, everything I said until now is true"

"yeah but..."

"If you don't, believe me, I'll say it again, I love you my little kitten will you stay with me forever"

She asked putting her forehead with yours, you stared into her eyes surrendering to her well

"yes, I love you too forever now and always"

"that's My kitten," she said sharing a kiss with you but you gladly accepted and kiss back


	25. Taiki x reader tutoring

"(Y/N) IF YOU FAIL ONE MORE TIME YOUR DEAD"

Your mom screamed and that is how you got into this mess, that's right, your boyfriend Taiki Kou was tutoring you for your upcoming test

"Come on it's not that hard"

"Says you, you're a smartphone that knows everything!"

"I study"

"Human calculator"

"(Y/n)"

"Can we take a break please I don't want to for"

"You won't die, Ok how about this, if you pass the next test then you get a prize"

"OMG really?!"

"Of course and it will be up to you"

"Taiki I love you!"

You screamed hugging him, once the day of the test came, you acted the test and as promised Taiki treating you anything you want and more ...wink wink


	26. sailor Neptune x fem reader

You were on cloud 9 the day you met Michelle and that was on the day of your recital on the same day as hers A lot of people attended but hers was the one that captured your heart when you hurt her music playing. 3 months later you and Michelle has been actually been getting close, you wanted to tell her your feeling but felt like she didn't feel the same or maybe she was really going no out with that racer girl Amara

So one day you decide to tell her, you invited her over your house to hang out, you guys watched moves and did go out to shop then watched some moves during a scary part you jumped and hugged her as you apologize. Your time trying to clear up what you did you ended up getting a kiss from her on your cheek, when the day came to an end you told her

"I love you!"

You shouted as you saw she was surprised by your outburst

"I mean I...I ...I'm sorry, you probably like Amara I mean you guys are dating right"

"No, those are just rumors, (y/n) I love you too you're very sweet and not to mention so is your music"

She said as she kissed you on the lips surprising you as you return the sweet flavors kiss

"Your music is the beat of my heart"

You said kissing her again


	27. sailor moon reader: the school news

your name is (y/n) and you are part of the school newspaper club, you and your team of friends do whatever it takes to get a great scoop , your best news story was on the Three Lights and one on Amara Tenou and Michelle Kaiou, your biggest scoop you wanted to get was a picture of sailor moon and the sailor scouts but the only way for you to do that was to stay out all night and try to catch them in the act, you never really believe that they were real superheroes until one night when you and your frinds was waiting for the scouts to appeard you fell aslep with them until you heard

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

you and your friends woke up screaming from the blast hitting the ground, You all picked over the coroner to see what was going on only to be surprised when you saw the Sailor Scouts fighting another monster

"Okay girls get the cameras and please take notes"

You told them as they all started to snap pictures along with you writing down each and every fight scene that was going on.

"This is gold, we're sure to make a top hit in our school! "

You said with a squeal of delight until you felt a cold breeze making you look upon the building across from you, you saw 2 figures leaping to another building.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Your friend asks you not knowing what you were talking about only you saw this which was surprising, you turned your attention back to the fight only to see super Sailor Moon purify the monster with the attack Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, and just like that the fight was over they disappeared but you got everything that you needed.

Once at school everyone was reading your newspaper it was quite pleasing to know that everyone took an interest but what still baffled you were the two figures that you saw jumping away but you blew that in the back of your mind not caring.

"Your newspaper was a big hit, please continue to do your best on to the Future"

The principal said handing you a certificate for best newspaper article in the damn School, you thanked him and went back to class at the end of school you saw Serena, the one student in school that was an idiot and only cared about food as for her friends you thought was pretty cool, now you needed to think of an idea for your next story and it had to be done, you and your friends cruised around the school once it was out and started to look for your next big hit, some of them wanted to do a story on the soccer team, the baseball team or the basketball team but you didn't like sports that much, so you allow them to do their own stories while you look for your own.

"there has to be a great story here somewhere"

The sound of the violin caught your attention as you started to follow it, you then came to the Cherry Tree as you saw not only Michelle they're playing her violin but another girl that looks kind of like Serena but wasn't, she was also playing the violin to their music sounded different but they seem to balance in with each other as they played.

"There's no way that noobie can play up to Michelle's level"

You thought to yourself but to your surprise, she was able to keep up with her, you wanted to take a picture of this but you left your camera back in the classroom, you hit yourself for leaving it behind seeing you never go anywhere without your camera, you didn't want to go back and miss the juice of this but you had no choice, you ran as fast as you can back to the newspaper Club and grab the camera that was on the desk you made your way back to the tree only to see them gone.

"Are you kidding me!"

you sigh and walked away meeting up with one of your friends that were coming out of the Cooking Club, you like the cooking club but didn't think there baking was all that, your thing was normally about the Sailor Scouts so, at night, you camped out to the next location of where the monster was heard to be seen by running people. once you got to the location you were in shock when you saw the scouts fighting another Sailor that you have never seen before, this scout was dressed in red white or dark red she held a sword in her hand as she said

"Red Moon Of Silence "the scout Swing her sword at the sailor scouts that shot a red blade of energy, sailor moon was having trouble but what you couldn't understand was why was the Scout attacking them.

"You, Scouts, are pathetic how dare you call yourself guardians of this planet when you can't even defeat the threat that is upon you? " she said to them, you took pictures of the red Scout along with the Sailor Scouts you hoped that they would be able to fight back , the red scout was going to attack them again until an arrow was shot, that cut her hand she didn't Flinch or pulled away from the sudden attack as she looked to who did it.

"Didn't anybody tell you it's wrong to bully people?" said a voice as you looked to see 4 Scouts that you haven't seen before, you also wanted to know who they were.

"Who are you? " The Sailor Scout in red ask

"I was about to ask you the same thing" The Sailor Scout in white said

"Why are you attacking Sailor Moon?"

"I have my reason" Was all the Scout said as she started to attack the four new ones he started snapping pictures trying to get a good one of the new Scouts but they were too fast as every picture only came out blurry.

"What do we call you redhead lady with problems?" said the Scout in pink laughing at the nicknames.

"My name is Sailor blood red moon learn it winch! "

she said attacking them again the battle lasted for a second until you heard sailor blood red moon question the 4 Scouts why are they wasting their time protecting this planet or even fighting with the Sailor Scouts ,the Sailor Scout in white told her they're not babysitter to this world and they fight for their own reasons not because they were forced to, she was even more intrigued to ask the white Scout more and more questions that seem personal to her that she refused to answer they later ended up leaving with blood red moon before Mars was about to attack her for calling them week Scouts but got stopped by the Scout in white. The next day at school you met up with your friends and told them what happened which they didn't believe you-you try to show them the pictures but that did nothing, all the pictures came out blurry they didn't think that there were four new Scouts if they did they would have heard about it from the news, just as you were waiting for class to start you spotted the girl that was playing with Michelle yesterday you couldn't put your finger on it but she did resemble the white sailor.

"Doesn't matter I will get that story again"

You told yourself but you were able to publish the story with sailor blood red moon making an appearance which was another hit.

end


	28. seiya x reader

You're a fan of the three lights but your favorite one was Seiya, just you being one of those ordinary fangirls you didn't think that you would be the one to actually become friends with the hot pop star, you also had love for music just like he did you didn't think that you were any good actually until he heard you play and ask you to perform with him

"Are you crazy I can't do that in front of millions of people!"

You said panicking a little as he wanted you to perform with him on stage

"Come on blue jay it isn't that scary"

He said referring to you by the nickname he calls you

"Well you're a pop star you're used to this"

"I wasn't always use it"

"Yes, I know..."

"Please, my little blue jay won't you please sing for me on the same stage with me and perform?"

He said grabbing both of your hands making your cheeks heat up as you thought about it and agreed, he was super happy that you said yes that he gave you a kiss on the cheek during the performance you were scared as hell but when the music Started you actually started to relax knowing that he was there next to you after the performance you received a bouquet of flowers from him

"My little blue jay could you please do me the honors and becoming my girlfriend?"

"Wait, what?"

" I wouldn't mind repeating it to you"

"No no that's not necessary and to answer your question yes I would love to"

You said and was surprised when he pulled you into a kiss

"Together forever my little blue jay"

End


	29. Prince Diamond x reader my Diamond

You been dating a man name Diamond for a whole month the two of you click right away as you ran into each other at the park, the more you wanted to know about how you fell in love with him some of the things he told you to excite you but he never talked about his family but he did tell you that he did have a brother. you felt like you two were meant to be until one day he's not visiting you which left you heartbroken. you woke up from a dream you had as you saw you were in a bed and a whole new different room which wasn't your own you had on a beautiful lingerie outfit the fits you perfectly

"I'm happy to see that you are awake my princess"

a voice said as you looked to see Diamond

"Diamond what are you doing here?"

You asked holding up the sheets of the bed of air your body as he chuckled and what closer to you sitting on the edge of the bed next to you

"(y/n) there's something that I've been keeping away from you"

"What is it?"

"My name is Diamond leader of the black moon Clan I brought you here so we can finally be together, I want you to be my queen"

He said taking your hand and kissing it gently. You blushed when hearing this and also shocked to know that he's actually a real Prince

"You want me to be your queen? But why"

"It wasn't my intention to lie to you when I first met you, in fact, I'm surprised that an earthling such as yourself understands me"

"So you're not really human?"

You asked as he shook his head, he explained everything to you about how he longs to be with someone but wasn't able to find love, he told you he promised he won't hurt you and even if you deny his offer he will let you go back home

"No, I want to stay with you"

you said shocking him as he looks at you

"I love you, Diamond, no matter what you are"

you said as he pressed his lips against yours kissing you loving, he pulled away from the kiss and embrace you in a loving hug

"Thank you (y/n)"

" I love you my Diamond "


	30. nephrite x love reader

"Wait nephrite"

You call out to him as he turns to you with hate in his eyes

"Please let me explain, I did it for you

You told him

"Like I'm supposed to believe, you betrayed me

"No, you don't ..."

"I gave you a chance and if you want to live you better not return or else berral will Kill you"

"You wouldn't let her, would you?"

"..."

"nephrite..."

"Goodbye (y/n)"

He said disappearing, leaving you alone, to think being the Soldier of berral would be great but ends like this, this all started when she found out that you two were lovers and it went all to heck

You've tried to live your life like a human but found it way harder then normal, you then befriend a girl named Serena who you found out was Sailor Moon, you thought if you killed her queen barrel would be, please. But you couldn't bring yourself to do so, she was so nice to you and helped you with many one day, you watch as sailor moon and her scouts were being attacked by nephrite again, he came more powerful you hoped the girls would be able to beat him but you were wrong

"nephrite stop!"

You shouted as you stepped out of hiding, the look in his eyes seemed surprised to see you

"(Y/n) what are you doing here?"

"Stop hurting my friends"

"What!?"

"You heard me, please don't do this"

"Why are you even here?"

"To stop your crazy but what do you think!"

"You have no right of being here"

"I have every right to be here, I...I...I LOVE YOU"

(all gasp)

"You what?"

"YOU HEARD ME I SAID I LOVE YOU! , You didn't kill me like barrel wanted you to, you new if you did you wouldn't forgive yourself, you know you feel the same so don't hide it"

He was shocked at this and didn't know what to say, you walked over to him ignoring the Scouts telling you to stop

"nephrite, I love you and if you feel the same then you would stop this"

"...I have to follow my orders"

"Screw your orders this is about you...about us ...what do you want"

"I want ...I want to be with you"

So that's how it went sailor moon Heald him and the two of you happy together

The end


	31. yaten(fem version)x fem reader: my

One day you are at yaten house that's right, your girlfriend house helping to clean up as yaten was doing the dishes you were doing the vacuuming

"Tsunami I am done with the dishes how's the vacuuming coming along"

yaten asked as he came into the living room to see you dancing with headphones on listening to 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' as you were doing all the dance steps from Mrs. went to the radio and stop the music only for you to stop dancing when you saw her staring at you

"It's not what you think I just like the song"

"I can see that"

she said with a giggle as you laughed as well after the clean up you two had a movie night, you guys Watched a romantic movie, Part of the movie almost made you cry when the father wouldn't allow the two lovers to be together you looked over to yaten and hopped on her lap

"What's this is someone searching for attention?"

She asked as you hugged her and sigh hiding your face into her neck

"I know that you and the others have a mission to find the princess... but I'm afraid that once you do you won't come back to me"

" that's not true, there's nothing for you to worry about, I am yours and only yours"

"I don't mind sharing but as long as you come back to me"

You said tightening your grip on her

"I will always come back to you. I Love you and that will never change my princess"

She said pulling you into a kiss, Her hands slowly wrap themselves around your waist and hold you close to her, you thought once the mission is done then you'll never see yaten again but she promised to return to you and by her words you trusted


	32. Sailor Jupiter x fem reader

You and Lita have been friends for a very long time for 4 years and you found out that she was a sailor Guardian but she was even more upset with you when she found out that you were also a sailor Guardian the only reason why you didn't want to tell her what's because you wanted to protect her and keep her safe from Queen Beryl and the other mean people that are trying to destroy me the planet Earth, your great to help them on their mission to stop Queen Beryl and the rest of her minions from destroying Earth after the long battle she confessed to you shocking you with a passionate kiss

(sorry it sucks kind of running out of ideas)


	33. Rei x sad reader

You and Rey have been friends since the day you met her at school and of course you adore everything about her including her singing, you started to develop feeling for her but was afraid to tell her, she had other friends that she hangs out with but when you two hang out you always tried to tell her but failed in the end until one night you and rei had your sleepover and this was your chance to tell her.

As you just not go down there some blankets while I hold it up to the TV watching a Romantic comedy movie. You decided it would be now or never

"Rei can I asked you something?"

You said getting her attention and she looked away from the tv to you, you can feel your heart beating loud in your ears as you take a deep breath

"Rei I like you and I want to go out with you!"

You said rather quickly in one breath and only for her to look at you and blink a couple of times before she laughed. You felt so embarrassed

"Your sweet, and yes, of course, I'll go out with you"

Rei said making you shock as she kissed you while wrapping an arm around you and you just spent the whole entire night cuddled up to each other watching the love of the movie


	34. Sailor blood moon returns

You return to the planet earth that you wish to understand, you didn't think this planet was worth saving and you thought new Queen Serenity was just wrong about it, but after meeting the for sailor seasonals and they gave you their answer to why they protect this world and made you wonder if you are wrong ,It was night as you were on top of a building watching the Sailor Scouts fight a Daimon

"... She's wrong, they don't even know what they're doing" you said speaking to yourself just as you pulled out your blood moon blade to finish off the Daimon you sense someone behind you, you looked to see who it was as a smile formed on your lips

" you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that, especially someone like me"

You said to the white scout Sailor winter

" what are you doing back here blood moon?"

" nothing for you to be alarmed about, don't worry, I'm not here to destroy your sad pathetic planet"

"Is the reason why you came back here is to understand this world and why we protect it?" She asked you but you weren't surprised by her correct guessing

"Yes, I am, why do you fight with the Sailor Scouts?" You asked her and she was quiet for a minute before answering

"I'm not fighting with them... we only fight when we want to not when we have to" She responded to you only smirked, you knew nothing about sailor winter but you did find her amusing

" you're lying will catch up to you sailor winter, admit it you're enjoying your stay here"

" sure if you want to believe that"

" are you saying you don't know that you can go home, or maybe you don't wish to go back to your planet?"

" stop changing the subject and tell me exactly what you're doing"

" just as you said I wish to understand, and senshi wouldn't be much help to me im asking you"

" I guess you want to move in with me so you can understand this planet?"

" sure if you want to put it that way"

You said that she looked at you would doubt clearly knew that you might be up to something but she wasn't that good to figure out what you were planning, so she agreed the next day you stay with sailor winter who's name is tsume, you met Crissy, Rachel, and hazel, who was sailor summer, autumn and spring. you were giving new clothes for you to wear around town so you wouldn't blend out as you had on a short, red Cheongsam with purple, cherry blossom patterns along the right side. The back of the Cheongsam is longer than the front nearly reaching the back of your knees while the front only to her upper thighs. with knee-length, red boots with the similar purple, cherry blossom designs along the sides.

"will call you Tsuki," said, Crissy,

"whatever "

you said not carrying what they call you, the 4 girls showed you around town, they showed you there favorite place and the joy of Crissy chocolate problem making tsume mad, you gave basketball a try but it too difficult every time you got the ball and would be taken away from you then you tried soccer but that didn't end too well he already hated the sports here in this time but you have to admit that it wasn't half bad even being what does seasonal Scouts living a normal life was somthing you could do. that night as everyone was sleeping you left the apartment and changed into your sailor outfit and decided to have some fun, you could sense trouble and headed out to it, it was the sailor scouts fighting a woman name Kaolinite and Witches 5. you watched as a sailor Scouts we're being beaten by them

"Earth Defenders, yeah right," you said under your breath

"it's not nice to leave without leaving us a note" Sailor Winters said standing behind you with the others but you said nothing

" they seem to be having trouble" summer said as winter looked at the battle

"should we go and help?" spring asked

"I don't see why not," winter said

"Hey!, what did I tell you about taking charge you're not the leader!" sailor autumn shouted

" come on summer let's go," winter said ignoring autumns comment and jump off the building

" she always ignores me"

" how often?" you ask

" as many as I can remember"

" then why do you put up with her, get rid of the problem," you told autumn only for her to give you a glaring look

" she may not listen to me but I wouldn't get rid of my friend," she said that she in Spring jumped off the building as well helping the others. You weren't that surprised that she declined the offer you only said it to see what she would say and now you wanted to see what they can do together in battle, the four seasons of Scott's work together and defeating the witches 5 along with the witches were gone they had to defeat Kaolinite

"They won't win," You said to yourself, Kaolinite was a strong sorceress even with the seasonal Scouts fighting together they didn't stand a chance. You are about to walk away but stops when you felt a burst of power, you ran to the side looking down at the scouts to see the 4 seasonal scouts have changed into Super

"what the ... " you were shocked and watch as Kaolinite attacked only for her attacked to be reflected by autumn than spring created a strong wind, winter freezes her to the ground as the 4 blasted an attacked together killer her with easy, you jumped down taking a good look at them only to smirk .a minute later blasted could be heard as you were throwing multiple attacks of red energy at them but they separated from each other dodging the attack that you sent you were getting annoyed that they wouldn't attack you back, you knew that they were just toying with you

"Attack me already stop running away!" You shouted at them as they only remain silent

"If you idiots won't fight then I will destroy them"

you said pulling out your sword and swinging a red heat of energy at the sailor scouts, before the blast could hit them sailor summer jumped in the way putting up a firewall that absorbs the attack as she forms the firewall into a ball and send it towards you, it only scraped your shoulder as you held where you were hit, their attacks were more powerful than before, then you felt somthing grab your ankle as you saw a chain ,you were then pulled by forced swinging you around a couple of times before you met the hard ground

"stop this blood moon and go back to your time!" sailor winter said you struggled to get back up then chuckled

"you have no right to be giving me orders winter!" you said as you screamed out

"Red Moon Eclipse!"

making a red moon appear as it started to suck up winter and the others but they were fighting to not let that happen until winter Shot an ice arrow at you cutting off the red moon then you were taken down by autumn and tied up by spring's vines

"let me go!"

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets"

spring told you as you stopped struggling

"will let you go if you promise to go back to your own time"

sailor summer said as you growled but you couldn't get away so you sigh and agreed, sailor spring snapped her fingers making the veins undo its self as you swing your sword at spring only for your attack the stop inches away from her as you were trapped in a block of ice. sailor winter and the others went to sailor pluto and asked if she would take you back to your time, you were known by Pluto very would also have a chat with your Superior.


End file.
